Promessas
by Eule
Summary: Quando uma simples promessa pode virar seu pior pesadelo.
1. Prefácio

Aqui estão estes humildes dedos, a lhe servirem neste descompromissado passatempo. É minha alma a serviço das suas. Espero que consumam-no com imensa voracidade.  
E que perdoem-me se faço-os infelizes com minhas duras e melancólicas palavras.  
Mas é que existem castigos piores do que a morte.  
Sejam livres, e voem para além da eternidade.  
  
  
**

Promessas

**  
_

Quando uma simples promessa pode virar seu pior pesadelo.

_  
  
  
  
  
**

Prefácio

**  
  
  


Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;  
É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente;  
É dor que desatina sem doer;  


  


É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É solitário andar por entre a gente;  
É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;  


  


É querer estar preso por vontade;  
É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
É ter com quem nos mata lealdade.  


  


¿Mas como causar pode seu favor  
Nos corações humanos amizade,  
Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?  


  
  
**

Luís de Camões  
Lírica

**  
  
  
E assim a vida é: um poema camoniano.  



	2. Prólogo

**Promessas**  
_ Quando uma simples promessa pode virar seu pior pesadelo._

  
  
  
  
  
**

Prólogo  


**   
  
O que acontece quando duas pessoas apaixonam-se desde muito cedo, cedo até demais, quando amor é um jogo apenas de adultos? O que acontece quando duas pessoas são, por infelicidade e ironia do destino, separadas uma da outra, de maneira terrivelmente violenta? O que acontece quando duas pessoas prometem coisas que talvez sejam impossíveis de se cumprir? O que acontece quando duas pessoas mantêm suas palavras a qualquer custo, mesmo que este seja alto? O que acontece quando as promessas já não valem mais nada, e apenas resta a dor? O que acontece quando a decepção para com o mundo torna-se mais forte do que a vontade de viver?  
  
É sobre tudo isso que esta história trata, assim como tantas outras por aí, das quais muitos já estão cansados de ler. Sobre o amor de dois garotos, praticamente crianças, na flor da infância em seus dez e tantos anos. Sobre como um acabou por apaixonar-se pelo outro, de um modo ingênuo e delicioso de se ver. Sobre o modo drástico e dramático com que foram separados. Sobre a promessa impensada de seus espíritos, inebriados de um amor puro e inconseqüente. Enfim, sobre tudo o que todos já estão cansados de saber.  
  
Mas não tudo o que é verdadeiro.  
  
Esta história é a verdade sobre o que aconteceu depois. Depois do adeus, depois da despedida frustrada no aeroporto. Depois que a tormenta se aquietou e veio a calmaria. Depois que tudo já estava resolvido e concluído. Depois que o amor já estava instalado em seus imaturos corações, e feito estragos grandiosos.   
  
Depois que as coisas pareciam estar definitivamente encerradas. Apenas pareciam, porque não estavam. Aquele era o começo. Apenas o começo. Do final. Do fim. Era o início de uma história deprimente, que cabe a eu narrar.   
  
Contar finalmente a verdade. Os fatos como realmente aconteceram. A verdade, nua e crua. Sem inventos, nem floreios. Apenas a verdade. E nada mais.  
  
As coisas não foram belas. As flores murcharam. O sol empalideceu. O céu ficou cinza. E tudo perdeu sua cor. Tudo a partir daquele maldito dia foi assim: melancólico e deprimente. Como a rosa que murchou. Como a árvore que morreu. Como a fonte que secou. Assim foi, e não se pode mudar. O passado já foi escrito no grande livro da vida. À caneta. E não se pode mais apagar.   
  
Sinceramente, não devia caber a eu contar o que realmente aconteceu. É um fardo pesado demais. Deprimente demais. Mas assim foi minha escolha. Assim devia ser. Alguém devia trazer à tona a verdade. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse muita dor e sofrimento. O Destino escolheu a mim, e eu preciso aceitar minha missão. Assim como escolheu para aqueles dois jovens uma história tão depressiva.  
  
Mas isso aconteceu, e eu não posso mudar. Eu preciso cumprir minha missão. Preciso revelar a verdade, doa a quem doer. Eu sei a verdade, e não posso mentir mais. Eu não posso continuar escondendo tudo o que sei sobre isso, e ver as pessoas achando que tudo foi belo e romântico, quando na realidade não foi. É meu dever. Então que ele seja concluído o mais rápido possível. Porque a verdade precisa ser dita.  
  
Esta história fala sobre como o amor pode nos apunhalar pelas costas, e como ele pode ser nossa própria perdição. Ele é, ao mesmo tempo, nossa maior virtude e nossa maior fraqueza. Fala de como um coração machucado pode fazer da vida um verdadeiro inferno. Mostra como o amor pode matar.  
  
Portanto não será como tantas outras. Simplesmente porque mostra o que aconteceu, assim como aconteceu. Ela irá mostrar que o amor é algo que inventamos, e podemos desinventar a qualquer momento. Ela vai mostrar a rotina de alguém cujo coração foi ferido pelo espinho da dor, de uma maneira incurável. Vai mostrar a rotina de alguém que desacreditou na vida no momento em que uma promessa foi quebrada. Vai mostrar até que ponto o ódio e a mágoa podem vencer o amor. Vai contar sobre a vida de Sakura Kinomoto.


	3. Lá e de volta outra vez

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo  
_  
  
  
  
**

Capítulo 1 – Lá e de volta outra vez  


**  
  
Quase dez anos haviam se passado. Anos tortuosos e longos. Amargos e sem vida. Os piores anos de sua curta vida.   
  
A manhã ensolarada. O ar quente e fresco do outono. As folhas caindo ao chão, colorindo as vias em tons amarelados e amarronzados, como se formasse um imponente tapete de boas-vindas. Os raios de sol a lhe tocarem a face rosada. Era como se depois de muito tempo pudesse dizer que estava realmente vivo.   
  
As ruas, ainda desertas. Era muito cedo. Ao contrário do que costumava ser com ele. Tarde. Extremamente tarde. Tarde para dizer as coisas. Tarde para tomar uma decisão. Mas naquele dia era cedo. E ele teve a certeza de que tudo melhoraria a partir daquele momento. Uma certeza que há muito tempo já não tinha. Muito tempo mesmo.  
  
Fazendo seu caminho em direção ao seu destino, não demorou nem 15 minutos. Suas pernas compridas o levavam a uma rapidez fora do normal. Era seu espírito gritando por mudanças. Era seu ser exigindo atitudes. Quando se deu por si, já estava onde devia estar. Sorriu, como há muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo, não sorria. Teve de admitir que nem mais sabia a última vez em que contraíra seus lábios em uma expressão de felicidade. Devia fazer muito tempo mesmo.   
  
As coisas haviam mudado durante esses quase 10 anos longe. E ele pôde perceber isso em seu caminho. As casas, as ruas, as pessoas. Tudo havia mudado, de uma maneira drástica. Ele não estava acostumado com mudanças. Desde cedo. Aí estava uma coisa que ele costumava fazer cedo. Não se acostumar. Ser intransigente. Ser fechado. Ser introvertido. Ser frio como o mármore.  
  
E ele lembrou-se de quando, pela primeira vez, transpôs sua barreira de ferro e tocou o mundo com outros dedos. Era inevitável que não se lembrasse. Aquele lugar trazia recordações de um tempo que ele fora feliz. Talvez o único. Não contando com aquele. Ele estava feliz, ali, olhando através das grades prateadas o silencioso pátio. Estava feliz, e isso era notável, e perceptível. Motivos não lhe faltavam. E isso não poderia ser condenável.  
  
As lembranças então lhe vieram, como se fossem um filme de ação. As aventuras. Os perigos. Tudo tão divertido. Tudo tão emocionante. Ao contrário de sua medíocre vida. De sua ínfima existência. Os apuros que passou. Os apuros que livrou. Os amigos que fez. Quem conquistou a confiança. Quem conquistou a amizade. Quem conquistou seu coração.   
  
Então tudo de repente foi focado para uma única coisa. Justamente por aquilo que ele mais desejou em tantos anos, tantas vezes que ele não mais podia contar. E mesmo que tentasse, seria impossível, pois no final foram tantas, e de tantas maneiras, que ele já não mais ligava nem lembrava. Porque ele dependia disso. Para ter forças e assim continuar tocando a vida da melhor maneira possível. Mesmo isso sendo praticamente impossível.  
  
Seu olhar, sempre tão sério e penetrante, foi desviado subitamente para um lugar em especial. Para além da cerca de arame trançado. Para outro pátio ainda vazio. Para anos remotos em sua memória. Quase invenção de sua mente. Achava que de tanto relembrar, acabara gastando-os. Era um pensamento bobo. Ele tinha de admitir. Já estava grande demais para pensar desse jeito. Ele não era mais um menino.  
  
Percebeu que, embora muitas coisas houvessem mudado, aquele lugar em nada fora alterado. Ali estava ele, do mesmo jeito como o conhecera há quase dez anos atrás. Sem tirar nem pôr. As mesmas árvores – obviamente mais frondosas que antes, mas elas continuavam lá. Os mesmo objetos – mais envelhecidos, mas também continuavam lá. Até mesmo as mesmas lajotas – algumas trocadas, outras quebradas, mas elas também estavam lá. A única diferença agora era que ele não estava lá. Ele havia crescido. Havia se tornado um homem.  
  
E que homem!  
  
Os anos foram generosos ao seu ser. Deram-lhe altura, um belo corpo. Um jeito misterioso e sedutor. Muito embora os olhos e os cabelos continuassem os mesmo. E provavelmente sempre continuariam os mesmo.   
  
Mas, em troca, exigiram-lhe a alma. O coração. Em uma espécie de pacto. Diabólico e satânico. Mesmo que ele não quisesse. Mesmo que se opusesse.   
  
Imerso em tantos pensamentos, em sua maioria depressivos e melancólicos, teve de passar pelos Anos Amargos de sua vida. O retorno ao seu lar. A separação. A dor que sentiu. Que apunhalava seu coração a golpes secos e impiedosos. E fazia sangrar sua alma. Sangrar de tristeza.   
  
Mesmo tendo demonstrações de sobra de que era amado por seus familiares, nada poderia substituir o amor que deixara naquele país distante. E a falta que ela fazia o corroia. De uma maneira incrivelmente absurda. Como se fosse um ácido a corroer suas entranhas. Devagar. Matando-o dia por dia. De um modo lento e torturante.   
  
E ele sentia que seu espírito perdia a vida a cada segundo longe. Enegrecia, de um sentimento maldito. Saudade. Inimaginável. Algo que nem em seu maior pesadelo supusera existir. Mas que ali estava. Pronto para destruir sua vida. Destruir seu ser. Fazê-lo sofrer pelo resto de seus amargos dias, até que tudo tivesse fim.  
  
Lembrou-se de como caiu em depressão. De como a vida perdeu o significado. Aos poucos. Matando-o. Sufocando-o. Afogando-o. Fazendo de sua vida medíocre um verdadeiro inferno. Um eterno pesadelo. Do qual ele não conseguia acordar.  
  
Aos poucos, e naturalmente, os lugares foram enchendo-se de gritos e conversas, animadas. E ele continuava a olhar pelos lugares, imerso demais em seu mundo de lembranças. O tempo havia passado muito rapidamente desde que ali chegara. Rápido demais para o seu gosto. Ali, parado, apenas observando cada um dos cantos daquela escola, perdera a noção do tempo. Os minutos. As horas. Os segundos. Como se tudo fosse uma única coisa. E não fosse nada, ao mesmo tempo.  
  
As crianças brincando pelo pátio, correndo, rindo, o fizeram lembrar de suas brincadeiras de infância. Do quanto ele gostava de estar ali, também correndo, também brincando. E por que não também rindo?   
  
E, mais uma vez, ele pegou-se relembrando daquela garota mágica e inigualável. Que desde cedo, e sem querer, roubara seu coração. De como ela o fizera feliz. De como iluminara sua vida. De como fizera-o enxergar a beleza do mundo. De como o fizera mais humano, quando ele não bastava de uma pedra dura e fria.  
  
Foi quando sentiu uma mão amiga repousar por sobre seu ombro. Leve. Delicada. Retirando-lhe gentilmente das lembranças do passado. Ouviu uma voz, mas nada entendeu. Ainda não retornara por completo.  
  
Sentindo. Foi assim que descobrira. Quem era. Quem ali estava. Só podia ser. Ele não precisava vê-la. Apenas o toque bastava. Para que soubesse de quem se tratava.  
  
Teve de admitir que em alguma coisa os Anos Amargos foram úteis. Deram-lhe a incrível capacidade de sentir com a alma, antes do físico. Apuraram-lhe o senso. De tal maneira que ele sabia quem estava por perto muito tempo antes de ver ou ouvir. Sua alma podia entender coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa poderia entender. Era uma vantagem. Tinha de admitir.  
  
Virou-se, sorrindo de uma maneira imperceptível. Mais para si do que para outra pessoa.  
  
- Olá, Tomoyo... – sua voz soou distante e triste, como se tivesse sofrido muita dor nos últimos anos.  
  
A garota olhou-o surpresa. Vira o estranho parado, olhando para o outro lado da grade. Completamente imerso em um mundo à parte. Algo nele lhe despertara ternura. Uma sensação de total apoio e compreensão.  
  
Muito embora ele fosse um estranho.  
  
Ou ela supunha ser um estranho.  
  
Os olhos arregalados encontraram subitamente os atentos. E percorreram a face desconhecida com pressa. Era como se ele não lhe fosse de todo sem conhecimento. Mas de nada valeu. Porque sua memória, infelizmente não estava lhe ajudando.  
  
- Como... como... – a voz doce e suave parecia não querer sair, surpresa demais.  
  
- Como sei seu nome? – ele completou-a, observando-a com curiosidade.  
  
- E... exatamente... – ela parecia assustada.  
  
Então os olhos marrom-casca-de-árvore percorreram as formas daquela garota com volúpia. Mas não com cobiça. Nada ali lhe interessava. A não ser a fisionomia amiga. A primeira, desde que retornara.  
  
Os anos também haviam sido generosos para com ela.  
  
Cabelos acinzentados. Encaracolados. Cerca de uma mão fechada abaixo do ombro. Olhos azuis. Sempre ternos e maternais. Traços delicados. Altura na medida exata. Nem mais, nem menos. Formas belas, e delineadas.  
  
Se não fosse tão apaixonado, com toda a certeza faria reconsiderações.  
  
Pegou-se imaginado como estaria. Se sua amiga estava assim, imagine ela... Como deveria estar...  
  
Quando finalmente caiu na realidade, o olhar surpreso ainda lhe encarava. Teve a certeza de que havia mesmo mudado.  
  
- Eu... perguntei... como você sabe... meu nome... – ela tremia de um medo que não sabia explicar.  
  
Aquilo estava sendo demais para ele. Tantas emoções de uma vez só. Era por isso que demorava tanto. Precisava acostumar-se. Novamente.  
  
- Desculpe-me se a assustei... – ele tentou parecer gentil e não ameaçador.  
  
- Certo... – mesmo assim, ela não parecia mais calma.  
  
- Espero que não tenha sido grosso demais. – o jovem deu um passo em sua direção, mas ela recuou um pouco, e ele não ousou mais se precipitar.  
  
- Não... Eu que fui grossa demais... Eu que preciso dar um jeito nos meus modos... – agora ela viu-se conversando com um estranho como se fosse um velho amigo.  
  
- Não se preocupe... Sei que não foi sua real intenção. – agora seus lábios contraíram-se em uma expressão de satisfação.  
  
- Então... Vamos começar da maneira certa? – depois dessas palavras, ela achou-se uma tola.  
  
- Com certeza. – concordou, agora com um discreto sorriso.  
  
- Meu nome é mesmo Tomoyo... Mas como você sabia? – a curiosidade retornou ainda mais forte.  
  
Ele ia abrir a boca para dizer algo. Alguma coisa amigável. Mas não chegou a fazer. O som de passos apressados foram ouvidos. Muito embora ele já soubesse. Muito antes dos "taps-flaps" chegarem aos seus ouvidos.  
  
Soltou o ar em seus pulmões. Lentamente. Desanimado. Agora iria ter muito trabalho. Seria difícil conter um namorado ciumento.  
  
- Tomoyo!! O que está acontecendo? – a voz calma e paternal soou, quebrando o clima entre os dois jovens.  
  
- Nada de mais... – mas aquilo não conseguiu convencer nem a si mesma.  
  
- Quem é ele? – o outro tentou parecer controlado, mas não estava.  
  
- Eu não sei... – e foi como se aquilo fosse mentira.  
  
- Por acaso ele não está lhe incomodando, está? – insistiu, abraçando-a por trás.  
  
- Se minha presença lhes incomoda tanto, eu posso me retirar... – sua voz grave fez-lhe ainda mais imponente.  
  
- Não! – agora o outro sentia algo estranho com relação a ele; algo que não sabia dizer.  
  
- Você ainda não nos disse seu nome... Seria um bom começo – Tomoyo intercedeu, mais controlada.  
  
Ele não respondeu com palavras no primeiro momento. Estava ocupado demais analisando o outro rapaz, com entusiasmo.  
  
Um palmo a menos que ele. Feições amigáveis e gentis. Cabelos de um negro intenso. Porte elegante. Postura pessoal. O modo delicado de seu olhar.  
  
Sentira saudades.  
  
Muita saudades.  
  
Quando por fim, e finalmente, falou, sua voz parecia satisfeita. Estavam quase todos juntos.  
  
- Pensei que me reconheceriam. Mas não os culpo. São quase dez anos... – e com aquilo pôs-se novamente a apenas observar.  
  
As expressões outrora confusas e desconfiadas, relaxaram em tristeza.  
  
E ele preocupou-se. Aquilo não era possível. Tomoyo e Eriol tristes. Não podia ser boa coisa. Não era bom.  
  
Seus lábios, por reflexo, também relaxaram em um grito que não saiu de sua garganta. E eles contraíram-se em uma dor imensa. Não precisavam de palavras para entender que algo estava errado.  
  
Assim aqueles três jovens adentraram na sala, quietos. Logo depois o sinal tocou.  
  
Definitivamente, as coisas não estavam certas. De alguma maneira.


	4. Más notícias

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo  
_  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 2 – Más notícias**  
  
  
- O que lhe trouxe de volta à Tomoeda, Li? – indagou, num misto de tristeza e alegria, a voz delicada, tentando não soar depressiva.  
  
- Vocês bem sabem. A única coisa que seria capaz de fazer-me sair de meu mundo. –respondeu a voz grave, suavemente, tentando fazer-se entender.  
  
- Acho que consigo imaginar do que se trata. – a voz paternal comentou, tranqüilamente, um pouco de melancolia no tom usado.  
  
- Então... – ele parecia impaciente com alguma coisa.  
  
Não houve resposta. Nem uma palavra. Nem um gesto. Nem um suspiro. Nada.  
  
Aquilo apenas fez a preocupação no jovem Li crescer. Sua face contraiu-se ainda mais em uma expressão de dor profunda. Era difícil de acreditar, depois de tudo.  
  
Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. E pela primeira vez, todos viram que ele era humano. Como nunca pensaram ser.   
  
Os outros dois jovens também juntaram-se a ele, em expressões marcadas pela tristeza. Olhavam-no com compaixão. Sabendo de algo que seria capaz de mudar completamente sua vida. Algo que poderia fazê-lo querer morrer. Não era conveniente que causassem mais dor do que já viam em seu olhar.  
  
- Li... – Tomoyo tentou parecer delicada e compreensiva, muito embora segurasse as próprias emoções com dificuldade.  
  
- Temos muito o que conversar. – Eriol completou a sentença, curto e grosso, tentando acabar logo com o assunto, o mais rápido possível.  
  
Li olhou-os, totalmente abalado. Sentia o cheiro de más notícias no ar. Via a melancolia ser emanada de ambos os corpos. Como se houvesse uma perda. Uma enorme perda. Já temia que fosse algo com Ela. Já tinha quase certeza que era algo com ela.   
  
- O que aconteceu? – ele não esperou que começassem; estava ansioso demais por notícias, por piores que fossem.  
  
- Não sabemos lhe dizer... – a jovem estava prestes a debulhar-se em lágrimas sentidas – Realmente não sabemos...  
  
- Foi tão grave assim? – agora sua voz soava quase morta.  
  
- Talvez não do jeito que você imagina... – corrigiu Eriol, sério como nunca fora. E isso causou ainda mais pânico no outro rapaz.  
  
- Então... – ele mal tinha forças para falar.  
  
- Mas foi extremamente grave, se quer saber... – completou seu pensamento, sua voz morrendo em seus lábios, em um momento pavoroso.  
  
Seguiu-se o silêncio. Um mortal silêncio. Algo enlouquecedor. Que apenas fez despertar mais dor em um coração já ferido. Até sufocar-lhe a alma. Até fazê-lo ter certeza de estar morto. Completamente morto. Antes mesmo de saber o que ocorrera.  
  
- Sabemos que você quer muito saber... E realmente queremos muito lhe contar... Acontece que não sabemos se você está preparado para ouvir o que temos a dizer... – então lágrimas escapuliram de seus belos olhos azuis, e um soluço aflorou em sua boca, triste como o canto do pássaro na gaiola.  
  
Mais silêncio seguiu-se. Mais mortal que antes. Aquilo acabava com todos.  
  
Eriol abraçava Tomoyo, gentilmente, querendo livrá-la de toda a dor do mundo. Muito embora ele também estivesse sendo corroído pela mesma dor. Seus belos olhos estavam fixos em suas feições desesperadas. Era de lhe cortar o coração.  
  
A garota permanecia recostada sobre o peito do jovem rapaz, derramando lágrimas amargas. Lágrimas que por muito tempo evitara derramar. Mas que agora eram dor demais para guardar apenas para si mesma.  
  
E Li...  
  
Olhava o padrão de cores do chão, como se jogasse com os quadrados brancos e negros de lajotas de cerâmica. Na verdade não queria encarar a realidade. Era muita dor. Era como se seu coração fosse esmagado por mil estilhaços. Ele não podia mais suportar mais aquele silêncio aterrorizador.  
  
E ele não suportou.  
  
- Ela morreu? – indagou, sem que os outros esperassem. Agora parecia realmente morto.  
  
- Não exatamente. – respondeu o outro, olhos fixos em compaixão.  
  
- Então, o que aconteceu? – ele voltou a indagar, por dentro gritando aos céus por não ter perdido sua amada.  
  
- Ela se foi... – balbuciou a garota, mal conseguindo conter o pranto desgostoso – Ela não está mais aqui...  
  
- Ela fugiu? – insistiu, temendo pela demora.  
  
- Ela mudou... – disse, por fim, um melancólico Eriol.  
  
A única reação que o jovem chinês teve naquele momento foi arregalar os olhos e escancarar a boca em surpresa.  
  
O que ele tentava lhe dizer com mudança?  
  
- É uma longa história... Sei que quer entender tudo... E dou graças porque temos um certo tempo antes de tudo... – proclamou o jovem inglês, procurando um lugar calmo o suficiente, e fazendo todos para lá se dirigirem.  
  
- Realmente, vocês não sabem o quanto espero por entender... – confessou Li, olhando para os próprios pés, mal imaginando o que poderia se seguir.  
  
- Nós também queremos... – comentou Tomoyo, sendo amparada por um gentil jovem.  
  
Todos sentaram-se no chão, em um corredor não muito utilizado. Eriol de um lado, amparando uma completamente abalada Tomoyo. E um Li do outro, olhando-os em grande sofrimento.  
  
- Agora, por favor? – praticamente implorou, ávido por notícias.  
  
Tomando um pouco de ar, e de coragem, a história começou a ser narrada.  
  
- Se você a visse agora, neste momento... – a voz agora soou incerta, como se também tivesse medo – Não a reconheceria... Nem nós a reconhecemos depois de tudo...  
  
- Ela... – a moça pareceu ter-se recuperado, e disposta a contar por ela mesma o ocorrido – teve um fim trágico, no final das contas...  
  
- Sinto muito... Mas eu não consigo entender... – ele já perdia a paciência com tanta demora.  
  
- Pouco depois que você foi embora... – Tomoyo pôs-se novamente a falar, com muita dificuldade – ... foi como se ela entrasse em uma crise... Uma crise de dor e sofrimento... O motivo até hoje ninguém sabe. Nem eu, nem Eriol, nem Touya, nem o senhor Fujitaka... Nem mesmo Kero ou Yue... Absolutamente ninguém.  
  
- Nós a vimos definhar dia após dia, mês após mês. Os sorrisos foram diminuindo. A alegria foi minguando. E quando nos demos conta, ela já não era a mesma. – Eriol interrompeu, para logo depois calar-se por um bom tempo.  
  
- Primeiro ela tornou-se triste, como eu nunca pensei que ela poderia ser. Depois... – aí houve uma pequena pausa para que ela pudesse respirar – ... ela fechou-se em um mundo de infelicidade. Ela foi mudando, de acordo com a dor que sentia. E foi tornando-se cada vez mais negra, cada vez mais dominada pela Escuridão.  
  
- Escuridão? – repetiu, quase não entendendo nada do que era dito; apenas percebendo que era realmente grave.  
  
- Depressão. – disse, secamente, enquanto caía mais uma vez em pranto.  
  
- Como? – ele continuava perplexo.  
  
- Não sabemos! – por pouco ela alterou-se, apanhada pela dor, mas logo ela recuperou-se, e novamente pôs-se a narrar – Tudo foi tão rápido!! Questão de 3 anos, ou menos!! Pensávamos que era uma tristeza passageira, até que um dia ela trancou-se no quarto, e só saiu uma semana depois, completamente mudada. E então ela transformou-se no que é hoje. Apenas uma sombra do que ela foi.  
  
- E como ela é hoje? – sua voz falseou perante tudo o que seus ouvidos atônitos puderam escutar.  
  
Eriol abriu a boca para falar. Ela não estava em condições de responder. Inspirou um gole de ar. Não ajudou a criar coragem. Soltou tudo. Olhou a figura que estava em sua frente. Medo. Era o que existia em seus olhos.  
  
Mas ele nunca pode falar nada.   
  
Porque foi nesse momento que o sinal de início soou.  
  
E eles tiveram de voltar.


	5. Uma sombra do que foi

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo  
_  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 3 – Uma sombra do que foi**  
  
  
Aos poucos, e bem lentamente, a sala foi se enchendo de gente. Algazarra. Barulho. Muita bagunça. Parecia ser um dia de alegria.   
  
Mas não para três jovens em especial.  
  
A dor, a tristeza, e muitos outros sentimentos, encobriam seus corações.  
  
Eles sentiam que não podiam mais respirar.  
  
Era algo muito maior do que eles conseguiam suportar.  
  
Um deles em especial.  
  
Shaoran Li.   
  
O jovem chinês descendente de Clow.  
  
Do lado de fora da sala, sua vista embaçava-se. Eram as lágrimas querendo escapar de seus olhos. Ele sentia-se triste. Queria sair correndo. Ao mesmo tempo que algo lhe pedia para que ficasse. Ele precisava vê-la.  
  
Então tudo se aquietou. Um homem entrou na sala de aula, sério. Mas logo a carranca relaxou em um sorriso. Estava de bom humor naquele dia.  
  
Ajeitou suas coisas em cima de uma mesa no canto esquerdo de quem senta nas carteiras. De uma pasta, pegou uma folha de papel. Anexa a ela, um lembrete amarelo. "Novo aluno" escrito em letras de forma. Olhou um nome marcado em vermelho na lista de chamada. Sorriu. Gostava de novos alunos.  
  
Geralmente eram diferentes de seu pesadelo.  
  
Ela.  
  
Então, sua voz chamou cada um dos presentes, séria, severa, mas amigável. Ele não era um professor chato. Nem ele, nem ninguém considerava-o assim.  
A não ser ela.  
  
O nome dela foi dito. E nenhuma resposta foi dada. Ele supôs que ela não estava. "Melhor assim". Foi a única coisa que pensou. Antes de sorrir aos seus alunos. Tinha um anúncio a fazer.  
  
- Classe, hoje temos um novo companheiro... – e isso provocou um certo tumulto entre a sala.  
  
Ele deixou os murmúrios seguirem-se por alguns instantes. Sempre era assim quando alguém juntava-se àquela turma.   
  
Tudo aquietou-se, como sempre acontecia. Então ele falou.  
  
- Pode entrar...  
  
E ele entrou.  
  
Um jovem de grande altura e corpo trabalhado. Feições másculas e marcantes. Rosto quadrado. Contornos fortes. Ombros largos. Cabelos castanhos. Revoltos. Praticamente indomáveis. E os olhos...  
  
Sérios. Frios. Distantes.   
  
E tristes. Como nenhum outro jamais visto.  
  
- Este... – a voz do professor parecia motivada - .. é Shaoran Li, nosso novo colega de sala. Ele veio de Hong Kong. Espero que faça bons amigos aqui. – e então ele sorriu para o jovem.  
  
Não recebeu nada além de um olhar sério e penetrante como resposta. Algo que o fez sentir medo. Medo de algo que ele não sabia explicar. Era o medo do jovem lhe tocando. Devia ser muito grande mesmo.  
  
- Vejamos... – agora ele parecia decidir-se sobre algo, dedo indicador coçando levemente o queixo – ... Onde você poderia sentar....   
  
O olhar do mestre percorreu a sala por uns instantes. Um lugar no fundo da sala à esquerda. E um no canto à direita.  
  
E neste último ele não podia colocá-lo. Porque ele já tinha dono.  
  
- Já sei! – finalmente decidira-se – Ali, no canto direito tem um lugar vago, logo atrás da senhorita Daidouji.   
  
Então o olhar do jovem repousou sobre a garota mencionada. E ela sorriu fracamente em resposta. Estava corrida demais por tristezas para sorrir verdadeiramente.  
  
E ele estava pronto para dirigir-se ao seu lugar quando ouviu um barulho estranho do lado de fora. O professor franziu a testa, intrigado. Tinha de admitir que também estava. O que estaria acontecendo?  
  
Procurou o olhar de seus amigos. Estavam voltados para a porta. Em uma mistura de mais sofrimento e dor. E ele também olhou para a porta, subitamente tomado das mesmas sensações.  
  
De que algo estava errado.  
  
Batidas na porta soaram pelo silêncio. O homem correu e abriu-a. Havia outro homem do lado de fora. Ele disse uma meia dúzia de palavras. E então o outro o acompanhou, dizendo à sala para que esperassem por sua volta. Que era um assunto simples, e que em breve seria resolvido.  
  
Eriol e Tomoyo levantaram-se, e caminharam em sua direção. Fisionomias depressivas. Preocupadas.   
  
- Você estava curioso por saber como ela era hoje... – anunciou, tristemente, o jovem, enquanto a garota abraçava-o pela cintura – Pois é hora de descobrir.  
  
E dito isso afastou-se, para conduzi-la ao seu assento, enquanto ele mesmo tomava o seu. O olhar triste ainda voltado ao jovem chinês.   
  
Foi quando o barulho tornou-se mais claro. Cada vez mais. Até que ele entendeu o que era.  
  
Uma voz. Fina. Berrava descontroladamente um monte de coisas que ele não entendeu em um primeiro momento. Apenas depois. Um arrepio frio de pavor percorreu sua espinha. Uma idéia passou-lhe em mente. Não podia ser.  
  
Tentou prestar mais atenção. Percebera que outras quatro vozes, todas masculinas, falavam de um jeito nervoso, e quase ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a voz fina berrava sem parar.   
  
- O que houve? – ele distinguiu ser a voz de seu professor.  
  
- Ela... novamente foi pega cabulando... – uma voz rouca respondeu, parecendo fazer muito esforço.  
  
- Outra vez? – indagou o primeiro, completamente desanimado.  
  
- Pois é. – foi a vez de uma outra voz responder, grave e profunda.  
  
- Onde? – o professor voltou a indagar.  
  
- Ela estava tentando pular o muro... – ele também distinguiu ser a voz do homem que estivera há poucos momentos na porta da sala, pelo pouco que conseguira entender da conversa.  
  
- E eu teria conseguido se ninguém tivesse me impedido!!!! – berrou a voz fina, que deveria ser feminina, em resposta, completamente irada – Teria sido muito melhor para todos nós!!!!  
  
- Você sabe que você fez algo errado, e o nosso dever é garantir que você na faça isso. – a voz rouca respondeu, e logo um gemido de dor foi ouvido.  
  
- Alto lá, mocinha!!! – então Li soube que era realmente uma garota – Você não pode fazer isso!!!!!  
  
- E quem vai me impedir??? – sua voz soou desafiadora.  
  
- Eu vou precisar falar com o diretor. Pessoalmente – o professor quis reforçar a última parte, severo, mas o jovem percebeu sua voz tremer um pouco.  
  
Um espaço de tempo seguiu-se, a sala sozinha, e ele de pé, sem saber o que fazer. Continuar escutando, ou sentar-se.   
  
A curiosidade foi maior. Ele resolveu ficar.   
  
Ouviu passos apressados pelo corredor distanciando-se. Um parecia não sair do chão. Pelo contexto, supôs que alguém era arrastado. Provavelmente a garota.   
  
Durante todo o tempo que ficou ali, parado, apenas tentando chegar uma conclusão, nada de coerente lhe passava pela cabeça. Nada fazia sentido. Tudo parecia apenas um amontoado de informações confusas e contraditórias.   
  
Quando finalmente o professor voltou à sala de aula, todos os alunos especulavam o que acontecera, em um debate acirrado. Teve de bater na mesa para fazer o silêncio retornar.   
  
Suas feições agora eram carregadas de preocupação e outro sentimento que Li não conseguiu nomear, mas que sempre via nas feições dos professores quando algo acontecia. E ele imaginou que devia ser algo realmente grave.  
  
- Você ainda está de pé... – sua voz pareceu cansada e rouca, talvez de tanto berrar – Eu não cheguei a lhe mostrar quem era a senhorita Daidouji, não é mesmo?  
  
O rapaz apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
- Desculpe-me. – ele parecia desconcertado – Com toda essa confusão, eu acabei me esquecendo...   
  
- Acontece. – o consolo veio na forma quase inaudível de um sussurro frio e distante.  
  
- Bom... Senhorita Daidouji, por favor, levante a mão para que ele possa saber onde é o seu lugar...  
  
Tomoyo assim fez. E ficou a observá-lo, ainda muito triste. Parecia saber de algo que ele não sabia.  
  
Ele nem deu o primeiro passo, e a porta abriu-se novamente.   
  
E desta vez vinham duas pessoas.  
  
Um homem alto e forte. Braços cruzados. Traços animalescos. A carranca chateada.   
  
E atrás...  
  
Uma garota...  
  
E quando seus olhos finalmente viram-na, ele quase morreu.   
  
Era desgosto demais para que pudesse suportar.  
  
Tão bela.  
  
Mas tão...  
  
Distante.  
  
Foi então que ele encontrou o rosto. E aí sim ele morreu. Em um grito de dor que não quis sair.  
  
O que viu fez seu coração parar de bater. Desgostoso demais com a dor que lhe cortava. Um punhal lhe atravessava o peito. E fazia sua alma sangrar em um pranto vermelho e amargo.   
  
Era dor demais para que ele pudesse suportar.  
  
Tinha a certeza de que cairia a qualquer momento. Completamente incapaz.  
  
Então ele entendeu.  
  
Ela era apenas uma sombra do passado.  
  
- Senhorita Kinomoto! Que papelão a senhorita fez-me passar! Temos um aluno novo hoje! Que impressão ele vai ter? – quando o nome foi pronunciado, Shaoran teve a impressão de que seu coração era apunhalado violentamente.  
  
A garota olhou o professor com descaso.  
  
Para encontrar-se com olhos marrons.   
  
E sua alma encheu-se de ódio e rancor.  
  
- E desde quando eu me importo com novatos idiotas? – foi a única coisa que ela disse, secamente, antes de ir-se e sentar-se no canto direito da sala, onde era seu lugar.  



	6. Somente escuridão

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo_  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 4 – Somente escuridão**  
  
  
Os passos apressados faziam-se ecoar por entre as vozes animadas e excitadas. Ele não escutava mais nada além do barulho de seus sapatos batendo no ladrilho. Como se o resto do mundo não mais existisse. Não fosse mais nada além de sombras remotas de um passado onde ele era vivo.  
  
Porque agora ele morrera.  
  
No momento em que seus olhos vislumbraram-na.   
  
E constataram a verdade.  
  
Enquanto sua mente era perturbada por mil pensamentos, seu coração tinha apenas uma determinação. Uma motivação. Um único objetivo.  
  
Ele precisava falar com ela. Descobrir o que acontecera.   
  
A verdade.  
  
Como tudo acontecera?  
  
Como ele fora capaz de deixá-la assim?  
  
As respostas, eram todas incertas. Ele não sabia nada. Ele não podia respondê-las. Muito embora desejasse do fundo de seu coração. Seu frio coração. Seu falecido coração. Morto por desgosto de saber que ela já não era a mesma.  
  
Suas pernas compridas mais uma vez o levavam a uma rapidez inacreditável por entre a multidão. Deixara um Eriol e uma Tomoyo para trás completamente atormentados. Eles sabiam o que ele faria. Até o mais idiota saberia o que ele estava fazendo.  
  
Correndo atrás do que julgava ser seu.   
  
Daquilo que deixara para trás naquela manhã ensolarada e quente.   
  
Sua alma. Sua vida.  
  
Ela.  
  
Esbarrou em alguns, tropeçou em outros. E quase caiu. Mas seu espírito recusava-se a cair. Porque a necessidade de respostas era muito maior do que os obstáculos. A dor mental era mais profunda e mortal que a física.  
  
Foi quando ele a viu.  
  
Andando a passos largos para depois do portão de aço.  
  
Estava muito diferente do que ele a deixara. E ele quase não a reconhecera. Se não fosse por algo em seu ser que apontasse a realidade, insistentemente. Se não fosse pelo amor em seu peito. O único capaz de enxergar a autentica.   
  
As cenas passaram dolorosas por sua mente. Relembrava por uma eternidade todos aqueles infindáveis minutos. O tempo necessário para descobrir que seus medos tinham seus fundamentos. Eram para existir, realmente.  
  
"E desde quando eu me importo com novatos idiotas?"  
  
Aquela frase ecoava, como se nada mais estivesse em sua cabeça. Como se de repente ela tivesse ficado oca. Completamente vazia. Assim como seu ser estava. Vazio de esperanças. Vazio de boas emoções. Apenas sentimentos tristes e negros.   
  
Os olhos borraram-se, e ele percebeu que estava prestes a chorar. Quando finalmente atingiu seu destino.  
  
Os passos apressaram-se, até que ele conseguiu pegá-la pelo braço e virá-la para si, de modo que os olhares encontraram-se. E o que ele pôde ver fez as palavras sumirem de sua boca, e seu coração afogar-se em sua própria dor.  
  
Ela era alta. Muito alta. Uns 5 centímetros mais baixa que ele, no máximo.   
  
Havia crescido tanto!  
  
O corpo de mulher era facilmente perceptível por baixo da roupa justa. Curvas, volumes, por ele nunca imaginados. Tudo ali. Tão perto de suas mãos. E tão longe ao mesmo tempo...  
  
Era realmente bela!  
  
As feições. Ele podia ver uma beleza extraordinária estampada. Em contornos delicados e suaves. Marcantes e inesquecíveis.   
  
Mas contraídos em uma expressão de nojo e repulsa.  
  
Os cabelos deviam estar mais longos. Muito embora ele não pudesse perceber. Estavam presos em pequenos e incontáveis coques.   
  
Mesmo assim ela ainda era muito bela!  
  
Os olhos, verdes... Da cor do oceano...   
  
Mágoa. Ódio. Rancor. Toda espécie de sentimentos negros que pudesse ser imaginada. Estava tudo ali, claro como água.  
  
Contornados por um traço grosso de lápis preto. Tão negro quanto sua amargura.  
  
- Sakura... – foi a única palavra que conseguiu escapar de seus lábios, tristemente, como o sussurro da brisa de inverno.  
  
Ela nada respondeu. Virou-se. Lançou-lhe um olhar que seria capaz de fazê-lo desistir do mundo. E foi por quase que assim não fez.  
  
- Por favor... – conseguiu implorar, joelhos flexionando-se, incapazes de suportar o peso de sua melancolia.  
  
Mais uma vez só teve um olhar apavorante como resposta.  
  
- Eu lhe suplico... – sua voz era roca e falhada, da mais pura tristeza.  
  
- O que você quer? – seca vieram suas palavras, enquanto ela fervia de ódio.  
  
- Eu... – o rapaz tomou um pouco de ar, refazendo-se - ... eu quero conversar....  
  
- Eu não tenho nada para dizer... – rude, ela tentou ir embora, mas foi impedida por um braço a lhe segurar firmemente.  
  
- Eu tenho! – afirmou, olhando fundo em seus olhos claros e perdendo-se em uma negridão sem fim.  
  
- E mesmo que você fosse a última pessoa da face da Terra eu não escutaria... – com força, soltou-se.  
  
- O que lhe fizeram? – seus olhos ficaram rasos de lágrimas salobras   
  
- E ainda me pergunta! – esse comentário foi feito mais para si mesma do que para ele.  
  
- Por favor! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, eu quero entender! – uma gota escorreu; ele não era mais capaz de segurar seu pranto.  
  
  
- Entender? – os olhares se encontraram, ela firmando o contato com o mais intenso dos ódios – Você, antes de qualquer coisa, devia entender o que aconteceu.   
  
- Olha... – agora as feições deles ficaram sérias, olhares ainda mais fixos que antes - ... Eu estou sendo franco com você. Estou abrindo o meu coração quando digo que não entendo nada do que está acontecendo. Eu não consigo entender o porquê de você ter mudado tanto...  
  
- Por acaso você não achou que, depois de quase dez anos, eu estaria a mesma, achou? – a voz dela começava a se alterar, completamente incontrolável em uma fúria apaziguada apenas pelos anos – Você é mesmo mais idiota do que eu pensei...  
  
- Idiota? Por que você me chama de idiota? Você não sabe pelo que eu passei! Você não sabe o quanto foi duro para mim chegar até aqui! – ele também parecia começar se alterar e perder o controle.  
  
- E preferiria continuar não sabendo! Eu preferia continuar sabendo que você está a quilômetros de distância de mim! – praticamente gritou, perdendo de vez o controle.  
  
- Sakura! – o rapaz a pegou rudemente pelo braço e a chacoalhou – Você não era assim! Vamos, eu quero saber o que lhe deixou assim!  
  
- Vai à merda! Eu não preciso dar nenhuma satisfação à você, seu cretino! – seu descontrole havia chegado ao máximo, e ela sentiu as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos.  
  
O grito de horror finalmente saiu da garganta do jovem, na forma de uma exclamação pasma. Ele ouvira isso realmente?  
  
- Surpreso com o que encontrou? – agora o tom por ela usado era irônico e maldoso – Surpreso com o que você deixou para trás quando simplesmente foi embora daqui?   
  
- Eu estou mais que surpreso... – seu sussurro infelizmente foi ouvido.  
  
- Pois então, vai à merda você e suas surpresas, e me deixe aqui sozinha! Volte para onde você devia ter ficado! – a jovem virou-se, mas novamente ele impediu-a.  
  
- Eu não consigo acreditar... – mais uma vez seu sussurro desgostoso foi ouvido.  
  
- Acredite, seu tratante! Acredite! Essa é a verdade! Aquela Sakura ridícula e fraca foi embora! Exatamente no dia em que você cometeu o maior erro da sua vida! – ela berrou, ferozmente, olhos obliquamente cerrados e fixos nos dele.  
  
- Por que você age assim? Foi algo que eu fiz? – mais uma vez, uma lágrima escapou e escorreu face abaixo.  
  
- Você mentiu! Agora me deixe em paz, de uma vez por todas! – e, dizendo, isso, ela se foi, sentida, deixando para trás um magoado jovem.  
  
O amor de sua vida.


	7. Conhecendo de perto o Inferno

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 5 – Conhecendo de perto o Inferno**  
  
  
Ele estava sentado em sua carteira. Olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer do chão. Preocupados demais para visualizar qualquer coisa. Cabeça pesada, pendendo desgraçadamente por entre suas mãos. Literalmente explodindo. Mergulhada em um mundo desesperado de angústias e tristezas. Do qual ele, infelizmente, não podia ver-se livre.  
  
O que se passara antes apenas fizera seu ser arder de uma dor mortal e assassina, consumindo-o dia após dia, corroendo suas entranhas. Ele ainda não podia entender tudo perfeitamente, muito embora já tivesse uma idéia em sua mente. Formando-se, demoníaca. Como um fantasma a lhe perturbar. Incansável.   
  
Ela mais uma vez fora expulsa da sala.   
  
Ele não sabia dizer o porquê com exatidão. Ultimamente andava distraído demais, afogando-se dia após dia em sua mágoa tingida de sangue. Quando se dera conta de tudo, ela já estava aos berros, dizendo mil e uma coisas para o professor, sua bela face tingida de um púrpura intenso.  
  
Aquilo, mais uma vez, lhe cortara o coração. Fizera-o preferir a morte a ter de continuar a enfrentar a realidade cinzenta e amarga.  
  
Ela não podia estar assim. Tão... diferente. Uma estranha. Completamente estranha.   
  
A cada vez que seus olhos encontravam-se, por sua insistência, ele podia ver apenas sentimentos negros. Apenas ódio. Apenas mágoa. Apenas raiva.   
  
Ele desejava de todo o coração poder ir até ela, segurá-la em seus braços, beijar sua boca, e fazê-la sorrir mais uma vez. Desejava sentir o gosto, o cheiro, o perfume de seu corpo. Queria saber que ela era sua.   
  
Mas apenas queria. Porque, de alguma maneira, ela o odiava.   
  
E ele entristecia-se a cada vez que com ela tentava falar, porque apenas obtinha respostas raivosas, ditas por entre os dentes, como um rosnado.   
  
O rapaz sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas outra vez.  
  
Nos últimos tempos, andava chorando demais.  
  
Embora seu espírito guerreiro praticamente recusava-se a derramar uma gota de dor, seu coração de amante praticamente transbordava de sofrimento cada vez que ele lembrava-se que ela não era mais a mesma.  
  
E ele ali, pés e mãos atados. Não podia fazer nada. Não havia o que ser feito.  
  
Assim, completamente absorto em seus sinistros pensamentos, nem foi capaz de ver o dia esvaecer-se.   
  
Duas pessoas tiveram de despertá-lo.  
  
- Li... – uma voz doce chamou-lhe, também morrendo de tristeza – Vamos embora...   
  
Ele levantou o olhar, triturado por dentro, e aquele casal pôde ver o pior dos sentimentos estampados.  
  
Desesperança.  
  
Ele estava desistindo.  
  
- Que tal irmos dar uma volta, comer alguma coisa, tomar um sorvete? – Eriol sorriu, tentando fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.  
  
- Não estou com vontade... – foi a resposta, sua voz fria e falhada de tanto engolir lamentos.  
  
- Vamos... – o outro insistiu, tentando forçar um sorriso quando ele mesmo sentia as dores de seu amigo – Ficar assim não vai trazê-la de volta...  
  
O jovem chinês suspirou, desanimado.  
  
E então os acompanhou.   
  
Porque não havia outra escolha.  
  
Os jovens sentaram-se em pequenas cadeiras de metal, em volta de uma mesa de mármore cinzento. Puseram suas coisas em um canto. Olharam-se.  
  
E o silêncio reinou. Inconfortável.   
  
Enlouquecedor.   
  
Cada um concentrado em suas dores.   
  
- Eu não consigo mais suportar... – finalmente o instante foi interrompido por Tomoyo – Isso tudo... Esse clima...  
  
- Realmente está sendo muito difícil. – concordou Eriol, abraçando-a ainda mais forte.  
  
Li permanecia olhando o padrão do mármore. Cinza feito sua alma.  
  
- Li... Por favor... – a garota suplicou, lágrimas escorrendo de sua face – Eu não consigo agüentar mais! Você está se matando... Você está nos matando!  
  
E, pela primeira vez, em tanto tempo, houve uma resposta maior do que duas ou três frases.  
  
- Eu... – ele tomou um pouco de ar, lentamente, tentando tomar coragem - ... realmente não quero fazer ninguém sofrer mais do que eu estou sofrendo... Sei o quanto é duro, sei que é péssimo. Terrível. E eu peço que vocês parem de se preocupar comigo. Eu não mereço mais nada de pessoas tão boas quanto vocês...  
  
- Li... – foi a última coisa que Tomoyo disse, antes de cair em um pranto sentido.  
  
- Nós imaginamos quanta dor há dentro de você... – Eriol sorriu fracamente, repousando a mão sobre o coração, tentando fazer-se gentil – Eu sinto dor... Posso adivinhar que não é tão grande quanto a sua... Mas, mesmo assim, é dor... E eu não posso deixar de viver minha vida por causa disso. Eu gostaria que não fosse assim. Mas, infelizmente, é. Eu não posso fazer nada para mudar.  
  
- Eu estou morrendo... – murmurou o jovem, lágrimas escapando de seus olhos.  
  
- Você não pode! – Tomoyo conseguiu falar, por entre os soluços – Você precisa ficar vivo! Por ela!  
  
- Ela me esqueceu... – ele parecia imergir em uma loucura negra e sem saída.  
  
- Não! – a garota parecia ver que ele estava a ponto de desistir.  
  
- Ela me odeia... – e sua voz parecia morrer em seus lábios.  
  
- Cala a boca! – então, com toda a sua raiva, ela lhe fez tingir de vermelho a face.  
  
Estarrecido. Olhos arregalados em surpresa. Foi assim que Tomoyo encontrou-o depois do rompante.  
  
- Desculpe-me... – ela parecia realmente arrependida – Eu... não... queria...  
  
Shaoran apenas concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.  
  
- As coisas estão ficando cada dia piores. Ela está se enterrando. Está nos levando junto. – o jovem inglês parecia sério, ponderando sobre tudo.  
  
- Eu sei... Eu bem sei... Mas acho que não há nada a se fazer... Nada, depois de tudo... – Li parecia imerso em seus problemas, mal notando a companhia.  
  
- Deve haver... As coisas simplesmente não podem terminar assim. – o outro respondeu, esperançoso.  
  
- Não... Já faz um mês... e eu não consigo mais suportar... – discordou, olhando novamente em direção à mesa.  
  
- Você esperaria que ela estivesse esperando você depois de tantos anos de braços abertos? – Tomoyo agora parecia furiosa, inesperadamente falando coisas que não devia.  
  
Ambos os rapazes miraram-na, surpresos, enquanto ela tapava a boca com as mãos. Parecia que tinha falado demais.  
  
- Então... Você sabe... – Eriol parecia machucado, os olhos fixos em sua companheira, cheios de desgosto e desapontamento.  
  
- E... não... me... contou... – Shaoran não encontrava palavras; as lágrimas falavam por ele.  
  
- Não... – ela relaxou na cadeira, escondendo o rosto com as mãos – Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Mas eu posso supor... Eu sou uma garota, eu posso entender o que ela deve ter sentido quando você a deixou. Seria o mesmo se você... – e então ela abraçou ainda mais o outro rapaz, terna - ... fosse embora... Eu não agüentaria... Seria muita dor...  
  
- Ela... deve... ter sofrido... muito... então... – sua voz parecia recusar-se a sair, pesarosa demais.  
  
- Eu... – a jovem olhou-o, decidida - .. a vi sofrer durante quase dez anos... mesmo não sabendo por que... Eu a vi definhar, dia após dia, cada vez mais. Vi seu sorriso sumir. Vi sua alegria murchar. Vi ela morrer por dentro a cada minuto que se passava. Vi ela se fechando para o mundo. Vi ela se tornar rude. Vi ela rejeitar os próprios amigos. Vi ela se tornar o que é hoje. Sem poder fazer nada para evitar, a não ser ter a esperança de que você voltasse, e tudo mudasse. E agora você está aqui.   
  
Ambos olharam-na, uma mistura de sentimentos estranhos. Talvez compaixão, talvez entendimento. Quem sabe tudo junto.  
  
- Então, eu agora tenho a chance de ter a velha Sakura de volta. Porque você provou amá-la mais que qualquer coisa. Você voltou. E você está simplesmente desistindo. – sua voz então tremeu, tensa – Você vai matá-la, se não correr contra o tempo e resgatá-la da loucura. Eu digo, e afirmo: ela enlouqueceu! Ela já fez de tudo nessa vida! Ela se afundou em um buraco quase sem volta! A única coisa que ela precisa para voltar é do seu amor!  
  
- Eu... não... sei.... se consigo... – um sentimento de derrota inundou seu corpo, e ele pensou que cairia ao chão se não estivesse sentado.  
  
- Você precisa! Por ela! – Tomoyo parecia zangada.  
  
- Eu não sou forte... Eu não vou conseguir... – mais uma vez, ele parecia imergir em uma depressão profunda.  
  
- Então eu não tenho mais escolha. – e, pegando gentilmente as mãos de seu companheiro, levantou-se, e foi-se embora – Você vai morrer, ela vai morrer, e eu morrerei logo depois. Vamos, Eriol, vamos embora. Não há mais nada a se fazer...  



	8. Apenas desistindo

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 6 – Apenas desistindo**  
  
  
O lugar estava escuro. Totalmente desolado. Destruído.   
  
A negridão cobria todos os cantos, triste, mortal. A atmosfera era densa e irrespirável. Um cheiro podre cobria o ar. Como se um cadáver ali jazesse. Um cheiro fictício, que, se realmente existisse, infestaria as coisas, sufocante.   
  
As luzes apagadas. As cortinas fechadas. As janelas cerradas. Tudo silencioso.  
  
Não era um bom sinal.  
  
Pela cozinha, muitas garrafas abertas e espalhadas. Algumas delas estavam tombadas no chão, completamente vazias. Outras, ainda cheia, encontravam-se em cima da pia. Ainda havia algumas quebradas, e outras que vertiam um líquido amarelado, de odor e gosto forte. Um cheiro de álcool cortava o ar.   
  
No banheiro, mais garrafas vazias. A privada estava suja do fruto de sua tristeza. Havia regurgitado praticamente suas entranhas em um ato desesperado. Tudo estava revirado. Potes estavam jogados dentro da pia, seus conteúdos esparramados pelo chão.   
  
No quarto, as coisas não eram melhores. A cama estava coberta de papéis, assim como o carpete. As portas dos armários, abertas. Muitas coisas espalhadas. Fotos. Papéis. Pequenos objetos. Recordações de um tempo em que ele era feliz.  
  
Pelo corredor, estilhaços de vidro eram vistos, pontiagudos, muitas vezes manchados de vermelho. Respingos de sangue podiam ser notados pelo chão, ainda frescos. O cheiro de álcool tornava-se mais forte à medida que se caminhava.  
  
A escuridão era mais densa na sala. Mais enlouquecedora, mais cruel. Impiedosa. Era como se a Tragédia gargalhasse, e o som de sua voz fria e rouca ecoasse pelo sepulcral silêncio.   
  
Tudo parecia péssimo.  
  
A noite reinava, misteriosa e negra do lado de fora. Não havia estrelas, e a lua era encoberta por nuvens negras. O ar estava abafado e pesado.   
  
Tudo parecia perfeito.  
  
Seria triunfal.  
  
Um som rouco percorreu os cômodos. Um choro baixo, sentido. De um corpo morrendo em desgraça.   
  
Ali, jogado à própria sorte, jazia um ser repugnante. Pálido. Magro. Frágil. Destruído por quase cinco meses de solidão.  
  
Enquanto ela estava tão perto...  
  
Ele estava ali, falecendo, entregando-se às dores de seu sofrimento. Desistindo de tudo e de todos. Inclusive dela.  
  
Sua face marcada por um pranto desesperado. Lágrimas ainda escorrendo de seus olhos já vermelhos.  
  
Em sua mão esquerda, estava uma garrafa com menos de um quinto de seu conteúdo.  
  
E em sua mão direita, um copo cheio de um líquido amarelado.  
  
Ele olhou o recipiente, e o conteúdo, e então entornou tudo, de um gole só.  
  
Gemeu.  
  
Era muita dor.  
  
Olhou o que restava na garrafa.   
  
Colocou-a na boca, e ingeriu o que restava.  
  
Aquilo desceu queimando por sua garganta. Ajudando a corroer o que já estava corroído.  
  
Suas feições contraíram-se em uma expressão de nojo e repulsa.   
  
Mirou o copo vazio em sua outra mão. Ele não significava nada.   
  
Apenas ouviu-se um baque surdo e depois outro agudo, como se mil coisas caíssem ao chão.  
  
Praticamente cinco meses...   
  
Ele resistira bravamente até aquele ponto. Mas dali não havia mais saída. Havia chegado a um poço sem fundo. Não havia como voltar. Nem nada poderia resgatá-lo.  
  
A não ser ela.   
  
Mas isso não aconteceria. Porque ela, de alguma maneira que ele não podia explicar, odiava-o com todas as suas forças.  
  
Quantas foram as vezes que ele tentou uma aproximação! Quantas foram as vezes que ele tentou falar-lhe alguma coisa! Quantas foram as vezes que ele quisera dizer-lhe o quanto a amava!  
  
E quantas as vezes em que fora escorraçado!  
  
E quantas as vezes que seu coração quebrara-se em mil pedaços!  
  
Era como se o chão lhe sumisse dos pés. Como se lhe faltasse o ar. Como se acabassem com sua vida.  
  
Ele não podia mais suportar. Não mais.  
  
Não mais ver que ela o odiava. Não mais ver que toda sua vida desmoronava. Não mais ver que ele era incapaz de tomar alguma atitude.   
  
Apenas ali, completamente bêbado. Sem poder fazer nada. Sem ter capacidade de fazer alguma coisa.  
  
Jogou a garrafa também longe, e ela estilhaçou-se contra a parede mais próxima. Mais lágrimas caíram por sua face.  
  
Tudo teria de acabar.   
  
Ou ele acabava com a vida.  
  
Ou a vida acabava com ele.  
  
Com esforço, levantou-se do lugar onde jazia jogado, enterrando-se em um porre homérico. As pernas trançaram-se, e ele teve de se apoiar na parede para chegar aonde queria. Sua visão embaçada, tanto por causa das lágrimas quanto por causa do álcool, não ajudava muito. Foi com grande sacrifício e às duras penas que ele finalmente chegou.  
  
Em um canto. Era ali que estava o fim de seus problemas.   
  
Com cuidado, pegou o objeto comprido e reluzente. Aquele era seu único objeto de valor, agora. A única coisa que podia dizer quem ele realmente era.  
  
Ou fora.  
  
Aquilo pesava demais. Ele nunca sentira ônus tão pesado.  
  
No meio do caminho, seus pés tropeçaram um no outro, e ele caiu no chão. Completamente derrotado.  
  
Sem gosto mais pela vida.  
  
Sem vontade de viver.  
  
Sua face marcada pelo horror foi salpicada de sangue, porque alguns dos estilhaços fincaram em sua pele, causando-lhe uma dor imensa.  
  
Não maior que a dor de seu sofrimento.  
  
Movido por um último pingo de dignidade, ele levantou-se, e prosseguiu seu caminho. Até a varanda. Onde ele contemplou o céu. Obscuro. Como sua vida. Como sua alma.   
  
Tudo havia morrido também.  
  
Só faltava ele.  
  
Segurou o objeto com as duas mãos, e a lâmina prateada reluziu à pouco luz da lua que deixava-se ver. Mortal.   
  
Ele tocou-a.  
  
Era fria. Gelada.  
  
Assim como ele.  
  
Parou para admirá-la.   
  
Era bela. Toda trabalhada em baixo relevo. Várias inscrições chinesas. Desenhos simbólicos.   
  
Porém assassina.  
  
Com calma – afinal, ele não tinha pressa para terminar com o serviço sujo – pressionou uma frieza na outra. O prateado, brilhante, contrastou com a palidez de sua pele.  
  
Sua carne doía.  
  
E ele viu um filete de sangue escorrer, e colorir a lâmina com sua dor.  
  
Aos poucos, aquilo foi sendo enfiado, cravado em seu corpo.   
  
Mas doía tanto...  
  
Ele não era capaz.  
  
Ele não tinha coragem.  
  
Ele não o fez.  
  
A espada foi jogada com violência em um canto, enquanto o metal tilintava em atrito contra o chão duro.  
  
E ele enfim morreu.  
  
Não fisicamente.  
  
Porque sua sina era sofrer até o fim.  
  
Ele morreu espiritualmente.   
  
Sua alma entregou-se à dor.  
  
E ele chorou.  



	9. O outro lado da moeda

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 7 – O outro lado da moeda**  
  
  
Já devia ser quase o final do dia. A escuridão começava a tomar conta da pacata paisagem urbana. As pessoas iniciavam o trajeto para casa. Era uma sexta-feira. Dia de sair e curtir a vida.  
  
Uma figura parecia esgueirar-se pelo breu das ruas, tranqüilamente um passo atrás do outro. Uma blusa branca, uma saia pregueada quase vinte centímetros acima do joelho. Em uma das mãos, carregava uma pequena quantidade de livros.  
  
A outra, ela levava diversas vezes à boca, para depois relaxá-la ao longo do corpo.  
  
E quando fazia isso, seu nariz soltava uma fumaça branca e de cheiro forte. Ela fechava os olhos, parecendo estar gostando da sensação. Era o único meio de se acalmar. Relaxar das preocupações do dia.  
  
Finalmente chegou em um belo e singelo sobrado. Tudo estava trancado e fechado. Ela sorriu mais uma vez, soltando um anel de fumaça pela boca. Seria divertido, no final das contas.  
  
E ela precisava mesmo de diversão.  
  
Depois de tudo.  
  
Colocou a chave no buraco da fechadura e girou-a. "Click". A porta destrancou-se, e tudo estava às escuras. Ninguém devia estar em casa.  
  
Acendeu as luzes, e jogou o material em um canto qualquer. Deu uma última tragada antes de apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro vermelho da sala. E então subiu, rumo ao seu quarto. Queria tomar um banho, descansar, antes da badalação propriamente dita.   
  
Aquela seria uma noite e tanto.  
  
Não poderia deixar de sorrir diante do pensamento.  
  
Seu quarto estava escuro, e ela pressupôs que a criaturinha amarela e felpuda, que vivia a voar perto de seus ouvidos, dizendo-lhe o que fazer e o que não fazer, não estava. "Ainda bem...", murmurou, sorrindo ainda mais.  
  
Tudo estava perfeito.  
  
Revirou o armário, e retirou algumas coisas de dentro. Apoiou-as todas no braço esquerdo, enquanto pegava outras com a mão direita. Jogou-as na cama, de modo que ela pudesse ver o que realmente havia pego. "Ótimo!", foi o único comentário.  
  
Ela costumava falar sozinha.   
  
Era o costume.  
  
Ela sempre esteve sozinha.  
  
Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, uma figura esguia e elegante saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha felpuda e outra em sua cabeça. Voltou ao quarto. Deixou seu corpo aparecer nu, sua pele sendo banhada pela fraca luminosidade da lâmpada de cabeceira. Soltou os cabelos. Mirou-se no espelho.  
  
Já estava acostumada com o reflexo turvo de si mesma.  
  
Um anjo imaculado.  
  
Um anjo saído do inferno.  
  
Tocou o corpo, em uma carícia demorada. Ela gostava de si mesma. Queria sentir-se bela.  
  
E realmente ela era.   
  
Agora, assim, nu, naturalmente, ela parecia muito mais bela. Sem a máscara negra a lhe cobrir a face.  
  
Os longos cabelos castanhos lhe beijavam as costas, em um toque suave e gentil. A maciez de sua pele alva como a neve era contrastada com o amarelado da luz.  
  
Os olhos verdes...   
  
Cheios de dor.  
  
Mesmo não querendo, lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos, à simples lembrança do que um dia fora.  
  
Ela se odiava por ter-se transformado naquele monstro.  
  
Ela odiava a todos por terem transformado-a no que agora era.  
  
Agora vestida, fez suas mágoas recuarem para algum canto obscuro de sua existência medíocre. Ela não se importava com mais ninguém. Nem consigo mesma.  
  
Uma figura negra emergiu das sombras, terrível, ameaçadora.   
  
Um short de mais ou menos dois palmos fechados de comprimento, da cintura às pernas. Um top mais que curto. Um coturno que vinha-lhe até dez centímetros joelho abaixo.  
  
Nas orelhas, meia dúzia de brincos prateados. Na língua, uma bela peça de metal. No pescoço, uma coleira pontiaguda.  
  
Os lábios coloridos de um vinho intenso. E os olhos contornados de um preto intenso.  
  
Preto como sua dor.  
  
Pegou sua mochila. Abriu-a e colocou um maço de cigarros ainda fechado e um isqueiro de prata. Verificou o dinheiro, e, como não havia muito, roubou um bocado da gaveta de seu pai. Pegou uma identidade falsa de dentro de uma gaveta. Sorriu mais uma vez, satisfeita.   
  
Desceu as escadas, e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, e sua luz fraca iluminou o interior da residência.  
  
Ela acostumara-se viver na escuridão.  
  
De dentro, retirou um pacote de pão de forma, uma dezena de coisas, e uma garrafa de refrigerante. Preparou para si um sanduíche. Colocou-o em um prato, e caminhou até a sala. Ainda no escuro, ligou a tv. Passeou por alguns canais, até encontrar um que lhe agradasse.  
  
Levou o alimento até a boca, e, em pouco tempo, consumiu-o, junto com um líquido negro e de sabor doce. Pôs tudo em cima da mesinha de centro e passou a prestar atenção no que passava.  
  
Umas duas ou três vezes mudou de canal. Decidiu-se por um musical.   
  
Era seu programa preferido.  
  
Abraçou os próprios joelhos, apoiada em um dos braços do sofá. Seus olhos brilhando ao que passava na tela do aparelho.  
  
Imagens de dor, de sofrimento.  
  
Imagens de tortura.  
  
De coisas sádicas.  
  
O sorriso aflorou em seus lábios ainda mais evidentemente.   
  
De certa maneira ela estava feliz.  
  
O som pesado de guitarras e bateria ecoavam pelo silêncio da casa. Uma voz rouca berrava mil e um palavrões.   
  
Era seu êxtase.   
  
Quando acabou, ela viu que era hora de tentar algo mais calmo, até que a hora de sair chegasse. Faltava pouco mais de meia hora. Precisava poupar as energias para a noitada.  
  
Acendeu outro cigarro, e o cheiro do tabaco impregnou nas coisas. A fumaça saía de sua boca e de suas narinas, branca, leitosa. Mortal.  
  
Ela sabia que estava se matando.  
  
Era exatamente isso que queria.  
  
De repente, um barulho ecoou, mais baixo que o volume da tv. Mas seus ouvidos atentos captaram de imediato. Ela realmente tornava-se uma criatura das sombras, sempre à espreita, escondendo-se nos becos, vivendo um submundo.  
  
Era a fechadura da porta sendo aberta. Pelo jeito, parecia ser alguém que ela conhecia. E isso a fez sorrir, maquiavélica. Satânica.   
  
Passos foram ouvidos, à medida que o batente da porta rangia. Mais um outro, depois do primeiro. O sorriso cresceu. Ela realmente sabia quem era.   
  
Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro. Não estava com vontade de discutir.  
  
Uma luz acendeu-se. Ela cerrou os olhos, desacostumados à luminosidade, até que sua pupila contraísse e ela pudesse enxergar alguma coisa. Muito embora não fosse tudo. Porque há tanto tempo vivia no escuro que ela não mais sabia como era a luz.  
  
Os passos foram aproximando-se. Cada vez mais perto.  
  
E o sorriso foi aumentando.  
  
Maléfico.  
  
Cheio de intenções.  
  
Sua diversão iria começar.


	10. Quebrando barreiras

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode ser o seu maior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 8 – Quebrando barreiras**  
  
  
- Tem alguém em casa? – uma voz grave e austera retumbou pelo tumular silêncio da casa, quebrando nas paredes, fazendo-se perceber.  
  
Nada foi ouvido de volta.  
  
- Tem alguém em casa? – insistiu, fazendo sua voz ouvir-se ainda mais alto.  
  
Mais uma vez, não houve resposta.  
  
Ele sabia que não haveria.   
  
Há muito tempo não havia.  
  
Passos leves foram ouvidos por trás dos seus, seguindo o mesmo caminho lar adentro, quietos, como se quase não tocassem o chão.  
  
O rapaz olhou para trás, apenas para ver uma figura aproximando-se de si, em meio a escuridão.   
  
Ela parecia emanar uma luz prateada, suave. Como se possuísse luz própria.  
  
E ele sentia magia ali. De que maneira, ele não sabia. Mas havia magia ali. Ele podia farejar no ar.  
  
- O que houve, Touya? – outra voz grave, porém gentil, indagou-lhe, afastando-o das conclusões.  
  
- Nada. – rispidamente, foi assim que ele disse.  
  
- Tem certeza? – foi a voz dele insistir.  
  
- Yuki... – e então ele se aproximou, de modo que seus rostos estavam próximos o suficiente para que respirações quentes fossem sentidas a soprar - ... Tudo está muito estranho...  
  
- Estranho de que modo? – ele parecia confuso.  
  
- Você não vê? Eu posso sentir meus nervos gritando... – e sua voz parecia mais séria que o costume – Algo não está bem... Algo está errado.  
  
- Touya... – uma única palavra escapou-lhe pelos lábios, terna.  
  
- Precisamos conversar! – era como se houvesse pressa e urgência.  
  
Desse modo, eles dirigiram-se até a sala.  
  
Onde encontraram a tv ligada.  
  
E uma criatura sentada.  
  
Um monstro.  
  
- Olá... Touya... Yukito... – a voz maléfica e cheia de intenções soou, causando arrepios pela espinha dos rapazes.  
  
- Olá... – foi a resposta que o segundo conseguiu dar, tremendo de um medo inexplicável.  
  
- Ei... Por que as luzes não estão acesas? – ao invés de uma recepção amigável, ele começou com suas reclamações.  
  
- Antigamente você costumava ser mais receptivo, irmãozão... – a ironia e o cinismo presentes eram tão insuportáveis que o rapaz teve de respirar fundo para não perder a calma e dar a lição que ela merecia.  
  
- E você antigamente costumava ser alguém... Agora não passa de um monte de bosta! – mesmo doendo-lhe a alma, ele dizia coisas do gênero.  
  
- Essa passou perto... – e um sorriso irônico aflorou-lhe nos lábios, irritante – Você quase conseguiu me atingir... Se continuar desse jeito, qualquer dia desses vai me fazer chorar...  
  
- Sakura... – o outro rapaz interrompeu; sua voz parecia morrer – O que há com você?  
  
- Nada... – ela respondeu, secamente – Mas se essa conversa continuar, aí sim haverá algo...  
  
- Nós sabemos que há algo errado com você, mesmo que você queira esconder. Não adianta mentir, fingir... Nós já percebemos há muito tempo. – o rapaz recobrou o equilíbrio psicológico.  
  
- Claro que há algo errado! Vocês dois estão me enchendo o saco! – e, levantando-se, começou a se retirar.  
  
- Não. – uma voz fria e impessoal manifestou-se, enquanto um braço segurou-a e impediu-a de ir-se – Mestra... Nós precisamos conversar.  
  
- Yue... – subitamente, os olhos verdes arregalaram-se, em surpresa, e um sentimento perverso pôde ser visto.  
  
- Mestra... – os olhos azuis pareciam estupefatos com o que sentiam aqueles outros olhos claros – Já... faz... tanto... tempo...  
  
- É mesmo... – agora ela parecia mais mansa que um carneirinho.  
  
- Eu vejo que as coisas não estão boas... – e abriu os braços, convidativo.  
  
- É... não estão.. – ela correu e abraçou-o, passional, como há muito tempo não era.  
  
- Vamos... – o tão sério guardião então sorriu, satisfeito em amolecer sua mestra, se não totalmente, pelo menos um pouco – Conte-me o que está acontecendo...  
  
A garota afastou-se daqueles braços fortes e confortáveis, sentindo-se novamente amada por alguém. Apenas para encarar um par de olhos a fitá-la, um sentimento belíssimo estampado.  
  
Aquele sentimento...  
  
Ela queria tanto sentir-se daquele jeito...  
  
Ela queria estar em braços fortes e seguros.  
  
Ela queria entregar-se.  
  
Mas...  
  
Assim como da outra vez, ela seria deixada para trás.  
  
Esquecida...  
  
Ela estaria só no final...  
  
Sofreria.  
  
Então ela lembrou-se do porquê de ter proibido seu fiel guardião e amigo de aparecer.  
  
Ela sabia que naqueles olhos havia algo que ela queria sentir desesperadamente.  
  
Uma mão delicada segurou-lhe pelo rosto, gentil. Parecia nervosa. Estava trêmula. Isso era nítido.  
  
Pelo jeito, o ser estava nervoso. Era algo raro.  
  
Olhou o lugar ao seu redor e percebeu que não havia mais ninguém além dele. Aquela criatura angelical à sua frente. Um sentimento transbordando. Isso tinha dedo de seu irmão. Ela podia perceber.  
  
Novamente sua atenção voltou-se a ele.  
  
Já fazia tanto tempo...  
  
Ela esquecera-se de como ele era belo.  
  
Seus longos cabelos, prateados, pareciam macios. Exalavam um perfume inebriante. Cheiro de Lua.  
  
A pele tão alva quanto à sua.  
  
O toque delicado. Suave, carinhoso, terno...  
  
Transmitiam-lhe segurança.  
  
As feições... Marcantes, sérias, fortes. Os traços másculos. Misteriosos.  
  
Os olhos...  
  
Ela podia perder-se naquela imensidão azul, para nunca mais achar-se.  
  
Imersa em um mundo controverso de sensações a lhe brotarem do peito, acabou por fechar seus olhos. Era tão bom sentir-se amada novamente.   
  
Há quanto tempo...  
  
Tanto tempo...  
  
Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Pareci que a parede de ferro estava cedendo aos poucos.  
  
O tão sério guardião mirava-a, assombrado. Já fazia tanto tempo que ele desejava algo do gênero... Já fazia tanto tempo que ela guardava aquele segredo apenas para si...  
  
Corroendo-o.  
  
Matando-o.  
  
Os olhos piscaram, e lágrimas afloraram-lhe, sem que pudesse segurar mais aquilo. Ele não podia manter segredo... Era tão grandioso! Era tão profundo!  
  
Aproximou-se.  
  
E, de repente, os lábios encontraram-se.  
  
Como mágica.  
  
Em um primeiro momento tímidos.  
  
Mas repleto de emoção.  
  
Depois ele quis provar mais. Tanto, mas tanto, que seu ar angelical invadiu o ser daquela jovem como um sopro de vida. Reanimando o já falecido.  
  
Como eram macios! E delicados... E sublimes...  
  
Ela, por sua vez, deliciava-se naquele gosto de vida a lhe demonstrar algo que ela tanto precisara. Algo que era necessário para mantê-la viva.  
  
Muitos momentos passaram-se, até que vassalo e senhora se separassem, sem fôlego. Para encararem-se, ainda inebriados pelo sentimento forte e imponente que brotava de seus peitos.  
  
Mas ela percebeu que não era aquilo o que ela queria. Não era exatamente aquilo.  
  
Ela precisava dele sim. Não daquela maneira. Ela precisava dele ao seu lado, fazendo-a forte. Encorajando-a a ir atrás daquilo que verdadeiramente devia ser seu.  
  
Daquilo pelo qual ela tanto esperara.  
  
O contato visual então foi interrompido. A garota levantou-se, ainda trêmula por tudo. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo porta afora. Sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.  
  
Deixando um anjo sonhador. Suspirando. Morrendo de amores por sua mestra.  
  
- Minha mestra... – sua voz falhada morreu, em um sussurro longínquo.  
  



	11. Conversas debaixo da cerejeira

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 9 – Conversas debaixo da cerejeira**  
  
  
O sol estava alto naquela manhã ensolarada. Radiante. Seus raios quentes a banharem as coisas com graça e vivacidade. O ar agradável, quente em sua medida. Tudo perfeito.  
  
Suavemente, o vento beijava as folhas das árvores nuas. O ano avançava, seguindo seu curso. Murmurava meia dúzia de palavras reconfortantes ao pé do ouvido dos passantes. Fazia qualquer um sentir-se bem.  
  
Uma pessoa, ao contrário do restante, parecia não contentar-se com todo o cenário. Parecia imersa em um mundo de pensamentos e sensações. Absurdamente imersa.  
  
Nada ao seu redor podia importar mais do que aquilo que passava por sua mente. Aquilo era por demais. Corroia-lhe as entranhas com tal voracidade, que se a situação perdurasse por mais tempo, ele seria capaz de morrer.  
  
Era uma sombra debaixo daquela árvore, recostada em seu tronco, fitando o céu com desapego.  
  
Em meio a uma tragada e outra, pôs-se a relembrar o acontecido.  
  
Queria poder guardar na memória cada mínimo detalhe.  
  
Seus longos cabelos, quase alvos, eram suavemente esvoaçados pela brisa. Seus olhos azuis mirando o firmamento, perdidos entre uma nuvem e outra.  
  
Já fazia tanto tempo que mudara.  
  
Agora ele era um só. Um só corpo, um só rosto. Um só coração. Apenas um ser.  
  
Há muito tempo pôde realizar a grande façanha de unir o falso ao verdadeiro. Para fomrar um rapaz alto e imponente, de traços fortes e marcantes, expressões sérias e firmes.  
  
Ele parecia um anjo.  
  
E realmente ele fora.  
  
Um pouco de fumaça saltou-lhe da boca, em um suspiro distante e sem vida.  
  
Aquilo estava lhe matando.  
  
Passos soaram pela grama, calmos. A distância entre seus pés o levavam a uma velocidade surpreendente. De repente estancaram, firmes, perto demais.  
  
Olhou para cima e, embora o sol lhe atrapalhasse, pôde ver um par de olhos castanhos a lhe observarem. Uma mistura de sentimentos engraçada podia ser vista.  
  
A sombra abaixou-se, de modo a revelar um rosto marcado por uma dor sem limites. Seus lábios estavam contraídos em inúmeras indagações.  
  
- Yuki... – ele parecia entender que a situação era delicada.  
  
- Yukito não existe mais... – sua voz fria respondeu, após uma longa tragada – Há muito tempo eu sou Yue. Apenas Yue.  
  
- Eu não consigo me acostumar com a idéia. – ele sentou-se ao seu lado, também recostado sobre a árvore – Para mim, você é Yukito, e sempre será.  
  
- Certo... – o rapaz não parecia muito interessado nesse assunto.  
  
- Você não me parece muito bem... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – era nítido a preocupação pelo amigo.  
  
- Eu vi, Touya... – parecia que ele estava a quilômetros de distancia.  
  
- Viu o quê? – indagou, preocupando-se ainda mais.  
  
- Solidão... – sua voz parecia morrer à medida que ele abria-se.  
  
- Onde? – o rapaz tremia de incertezas.  
  
- Sua irmã. – foi a resposta, enfim parte do mistério vindo à tona.  
  
- Então ontem vocês conversaram... – essa era sua conclusão.  
  
- Não exatamente. – seu semblante contraiu-se em tristeza.  
  
- Conseguiu arrancar alguma coisa? – agora o rosto severo acendia-se em esperança.  
  
- Por favor, Touya... eu não quero falar sobre isso. – novamente ele tentou desviar o assunto.  
  
- Yuki... Eu preciso saber! – o tom desesperado era visivelmente perceptível – Ela é minha irmã, e eu tenho o direito de saber!  
  
- Você não a trata como uma irmã! – quase não contendo a revolta, ele alterou-se.  
  
- Como não? – indignou-se.  
  
- Ela é um monte de bosta, como você mesmo disse! – tentou levantar-se, mas foi impedido.  
  
- Não. – as palavras saíam machucadas de sua boca – Ela não é uma coisa dessas. Nunca foi.  
  
- Então por que você continua a falar coisas desse tipo quando a única coisa de que ela precisa nesse momento é sentir-se amada? – ele estava mais que indignado.  
  
Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se em surpresa.  
  
- O que realmente aconteceu ontem? – foi a questão proposta.  
  
A resposta veio na forma de um longo e distante suspiro.  
  
Novamente ele levou o cigarro à boca e tragou-o profundamente.  
  
E assim o outro rapaz prontamente entendeu.  
  
- Finalmente você conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo? Você a beijou? – sem mais rodeios, ele foi direto ao ponto.  
  
- Hun hun... – murmurou, sem tirar o cigarro da boca.  
  
- E como foi? – o rapaz parecia chateado.  
  
- A melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que ela se tornou minha mestra – o semblante sonhador perdeu-se pelo céu.  
  
- Entendo... – realmente ele parecia chateado.  
  
- Você, como irmão mais velho, não vai matar-me? – o jovem riu-se do próprio comentário, ironicamente.  
  
- Como eu poderia, se foi a primeira vez em quase dez anos que ela saiu à noite e não voltou completamente bêbada ou drogada? – lágrimas borraram-lhe a vista.  
  
- Está sendo difícil, não é mesmo? – indagou, sua emoção também começando a aflorar.  
  
- Você não imagina! – agora ele chorava, mãos apoiando a cabeça pesada – Buscá-la nos lugares mais absurdos que se pode imaginar, e ver que, ou ela não consegue parar de pé por causa da bebida, ou está completamente fora de si por causa da droga... Isso realmente é demais para qualquer um agüentar... Muito...  
  
- Eu posso lhe compreender... - a grama subitamente lhe interessou mais – Já há tanto tempo que eu a amo, e não podendo fazer nada para impedir que ela afundasse naquele submundo nojento.   
  
- Aí tem coisa... – murmurou para si mesmo, em um pensamento alto demais, para logo depois voltar a atenção ao amigo – Eu consigo perceber que ainda existem coisas que você esconde. Já não seria hora de contar?  
  
Yue olhou-o, indiferente. Deu mais uma demorada tragada e soltou um anel de fumaça. Só então foi que ele falou, quando julgava ser tempo.  
  
- Se tem alguém que pode dizer que a viu destruir-se, esse alguém sou eu. Meu papel de guardião foi bem exercido. Porque durante todo esse tempo eu a segui, escondido nas sombras da noite. Muito embora eu tenha quase certeza de que ela sabe disso. – era como se ele estivesse mergulhado nas lembranças de um passado negro e pavoroso.  
  
- E o que você viu? – o rapaz estava curioso, ao mesmo tempo que pensava se suportaria a verdade.  
  
- Vi ela se envolver com maus elementos. Foram eles que a ensinaram a fumar, a beber, e a se drogar... – e em seguido olhou para o próprio cigarro de canela – Em minha ânsia de protegê-la, acabei me envolvendo também com essas pessoas... Agora estou limpo, mas por muito tempo fui um grande dependente.  
  
- O que mais? – mais lágrimas formavam-se.  
  
- Foi quando toda a gang foi presa por porte ilegal de armas e drogas, numa noite fria e nublada... Ela só escapou porque estava muitíssimo bêbada e seu estomago não agüentou segurar tanto álcool. Se não fosse isso, teria sido presa também, com toda a certeza. Ela tinha um revolver por baixo do casaco, e ecstasy num dos bolsos. – uma única lagrima escorreu.  
  
Touya não suportou mais. As mãos no rosto, escondendo a vergonha e a tristeza. Lágrimas vazaram de seus olhos, em um pranto desgostoso. Estava arrasado.  
  
- Desde então ela anda sozinha. Sei que esta limpa das drogas – ele suspiro fundo – Acho que isso já é um começo.  
  
- Como... – as palavras eram quase inaudíveis debaixo dos soluços desesperados – Como... foi... acontecer... isso?  
  
- Eu não sei... Realmente eu não sei... – foi a única coisa que ele soube dizer.  
  
- Ela era tão feliz! – perdendo o controle sobre os próprios sentimentos, ele pôs-se a chorar ainda mais – Tão alegre! Tão viva! Como foi que ela caiu nessa vida? Como?  
O outro nada falou. Abaixou a cabeça, penstivo, concentrado em seu fumo.  
  
Um longo período em silencio seguiu-se.  
  
Apenas cortado por soluços e lamentos.  
  
E pelo vento, a fustigar-lhes a face.  
  
- Eu... – só depois de muito tempo é que ele teve coragem e forças para falar alguma coisa – Eu andei reparando...  
  
- Em quê? – ele ainda estava longe, revivendo um pouco do passado.  
  
- Alguma coisa esta errada com ela... – aos poucos, ele continuava o raciocínio.  
  
- Só agora você percebeu? – ironizou, sarcástico.  
  
- Alguma coisa fora do que já virou comum. – suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas em uma expressão de pensamento.  
  
- De que tipo? – agora ele parecia interessado.  
  
- Algo relacionado com magia... – o objetivo estava quase sendo alcançado.  
  
- Magia? – repetiu, sendo pego de surpresa – Como assim, magia? Já faz algum tempo que ela não se interessa nem liga para esse tipo de coisa!  
  
- Então acho que ela ou voltou à ativa, ou andou escondendo isso de nos... – foi a conclusão oferecida.  
  
- Seria quase impossível! – ele continuava incrédulo – Ela é muito poderosa para esconder tal coisa!  
  
- Talvez seja por isso que ela tenha conseguido. – mais uma vez, o jovem fazia as suposições.  
  
- O que você percebeu? – estava muito aflito.  
  
- Já faz algum tempo que eu ando percebendo que ela esta cada vez mais... forte... E, de uns tempos para cá, você também... Você ganhou um... brilho... diferente... – disse.  
  
- Deve ser algo realmente impressionante... Para você, que já não possui toda a sua força, perceber... – comentou, pensativo – Mas como eu não notei nada?  
  
- Não seria por que ela, de alguma maneira, está nos impedindo? – sugeriu, confuso; ele não entendia muito bem disso.  
  
- Pode ser... Pode ser... – foi sua resposta.  
  
Mais tempo em silencio decorreu-se. Algo capaz de enlouquecer.  
  
Muitas coisas passavam-lhe em mente. Lembranças de muitos anos atrás. Duma época muito antiga mesmo.  
  
Parecia que as coisas estavam se repetindo.  
  
Outra vez.  
  
Ele conseguiria suportar?  
  
- Você sabe o que está acontecendo? – indagou, percebendo o semblante carregado.  
  
- Não... – mas aquela mentira não convenceu nem a si mesmo.  
  
- Tem certeza? – insistiu, já ficando nervoso – Não acho que seja algo à toa.  
  
- Eu... não... sei... – conseguiu balbuciar, tremendo de um medo incontrolável; não podia ser.  
  
- Então há algo... – ele cruzou as mãos, percebendo que era algo grave.  
  
- Pode ser... Mas eu não tenho certeza... – e então murmurou, uma lagrima escorrendo de seus olhos azuis – Eu não quero acreditar...  
  
- Já que é assim... – e levantou-se, sacudindo a poeira - ... devemos consultar alguém que saiba de algo.  
  
- Clow, por exemplo? – sugeriu, olhando-o bem fundo nos olhos.  
  
- É... pode ser ele... – sua voz tremeu; ele já tinha afeições por aquele garoto.  
  
- Eu posso conversar com ele... – ofereceu-se.  
  
- Acho que todos gostariam de saber das ultimas... – da alguma maneira, ele continuava sem jeito.  
  
- Uma reunião coletiva? – perguntou.  
  
- Pode ser... – respondeu, olhando a arvore.  
  
- Você tem razão... É o certo... – concordou, fitando o céu.  
  
Ambos mergulharam em pensamentos. Só muito tempo depois voltaram a falar.  
  
- Então eu verei o que posso fazer. – e o rapaz levantou-se e virou0-se, pronto para ir.  
  
- Tudo bem. – o outro respondeu, ainda observando os longos cabelos sendo esvoaçados.  
  
Os passos apressados levaram-no depressa para longe, jogando o final de seu cigarro por cima do ombro.  
  
Uma voz soou, amigável.  
  
- Por favor... – foi o que ele disse, quase berrando para fazer-se entender - ... faça minha irmã feliz...  
  
Ele virou-se e sorriu sinceramente para aquela figura, sua mão tentando fazer sombra a seus olhos para que pudesse enxergá-la.  
  
- Se assim for, eu farei. – e então ele distanciou-se, até sumir da vista do jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos.  
  
- É... De qualquer maneira, eu vou perdê-la... – e, dito isso, também deixou a sombra daquela arvore, no caminho de volta para casa.  



	12. Descobertas

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 10 – Descobertas**  
  
  
Desde o dia em que um de seus pulsos ganhara uma fina cicatriz, já havia se passado quase dois meses. Dois longos e torturantes meses.  
  
Se ele antes já estava debilitado, agora parecia não passar de um rosto cadavérico. Cuja vontade de viver a muito tempo acabara-se.  
  
Seus olhos, afundados de tantas noites em claro. Suas bochechas marcadas por lágrimas que não se cansavam de rolar. Seus lábios contraídos em um grito de horror que não lhe escapava da garganta.  
  
Nem em sonho lembrava aquele belo e elegante rapaz que deixara sua terra natal em busca de sua palavra.  
  
A dor consumia-o, a cada dia. Ele já não podia mais suportar.  
  
O melhor seria livrar-se dela de uma vez por todas.  
  
Faltava-lhe apenas um motivo concreto.  
  
E ele estava prestes a se mostrar.  
  
- Li... – uma voz paternal, gentil, após muita insistência, conseguiu trazê-lo de volta à dura e amarga realidade.  
  
- Han?... – um murmúrio morreu em sua boca, incapaz de desenvolver idéias longas.  
  
- Já é hora... Por hoje terminamos... – ele viu a figura sorrir, forçadamente.  
  
- Hun hun... – com esforço, conseguiu levantar-se de sua carteira e juntas suas poucas coisas.  
  
O caminho para casa aquele dia pareceu-lhes muitíssimo mais longo do que o costumeiro. Cada passo parecia fazê-los retroceder outros dois. Daquele jeito, levaria uma eternidade.  
  
E o silêncio não ajudava em muito.  
  
Ao contrário. Fazia-os ter a certeza de que os pensamentos ruins novamente haviam voltado.  
  
Cada um preocupava-se em olhar apenas para seus pés. Imersos em suas dores e mágoas.  
  
Nada mais importava.  
  
O vento frio beijava-lhes as faces sofridas e fazia dançar seus cabelos, em um balé triste.  
  
Havia esfriado muito na última semana. Era o tempo seguindo seu rumo.  
  
Muito embora aqueles três jovens parecessem estancados em algum momento do qual não conseguiam escapar.  
  
Quando tudo ficou insuportável demais, mesmo que já tão acostumados, um gemido rouco foi ouvido. E logo morreu.  
  
A rotina era essa mesma. Sua voz desaparecia a cada vez que lhe chegava aos lábios.  
  
E agora, neste momento, ele não conseguia agüentar mais nada. Seus joelhos começavam a ceder perante às dores. Ele parou, e apoiou-se em um muro próximo, incapaz de prosseguir a marcha.  
  
Logo que perceberam, o jovem casal partiu em auxílio ao debilitado amigo, amparando-o de uma queda iminente. Com cuidado, ajudaram-no a sentar-se no chão, recostado na fria parede de tijolos.  
  
- Está se sentindo bem? –Tomoyo parecia muito mais que preocupada.  
  
A resposta negativa veio na forma de um aceno com a cabeça.  
  
- Você está tão pálido... – observou Eriol, rugas de preocupação aparecendo em seu rosto jovem – Anda se alimentando direito?  
  
Nenhum som.  
  
- Há quanto tempo você não come alguma coisa? – insistiu a garota, agachando-se de frente a ele.  
  
Outra vez apenas o silêncio.  
  
Aquilo era a confirmação de seus temores.  
  
Ele estava enlouquecendo.  
  
- Você não tem jeito... – balançando a cabeça em reprovação, a moça sorriu, desgostosa.  
  
- Desse jeito, acaba chegando aonde quer. – completou o outro, amparando-o para que chegassem rapidamente em casa.  
  
Os olhos, borrados de lágrimas amargas, não puderam enxergar os esforços feitos por aquelas pessoas amigas.  
  
Nem podiam enxergar mais nada que não fosse sua própria dor.  
  
Havia perdido a visão.  
  
Estava cego.  
  
De amor.  
  
Apenas passos apressados puderam fazê-lo perceber que havia um mundo do lado de fora. Do outro lado da rua, à sua esquerda, pareciam quase não tocar o chão.  
  
É. Ele estava virando uma criatura da escuridão.  
  
Foi como se as forças repentinamente voltassem ao seu corpo, e ele livrou-se dos braços fortes do outro rapaz.  
  
O primeiro passo foi trêmulo, mas ele logo ganhou estabilidade. E pôde caminhar livremente.  
  
Estava tão cego que também não percebeu olhares espantados a lhe seguirem.  
  
Quando sua vista conseguiu focalizar alguma coisa além de um punhado de borrões, o que viu foi um anjo.  
  
Um anjo vindo do inferno.  
  
- É incrível como ela consegue revivê-lo, não é mesmo? – indagou à garota, enlaçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para perto de si.  
  
- Isso é doentio. – ela respondeu ao carinho apoiando-se em seu ombro – É mórbido!  
  
- Eu quero ver até onde isso chega. – e assim ambos seguiram-no, temendo o pior.  
  
Encontraram-no alguns passos à frente, seguindo aquela figura desolada a andar ruma sabe-se lá para onde.  
  
Ele não notou a aproximação. Há muito tempo não ligava para mais nada além dela.  
  
Como estava mudada!  
  
Tão bela, e tão triste!  
  
Ela fumava! Meu deus! E ele não percebera!  
  
Viu-a tragar demoradamente aquele objeto fino e curto, soltando uma fumaça leitosa pelo nariz.  
  
Viu-a olhar fixamente para seu caminho.  
  
Apesar de tudo, ela não baixava a cabeça. Ela não se rendia.  
  
Mal ele sabia da verdade.  
  
Repentinamente, algo a impediu de prosseguir. Uma mão agarrou-lhe o braço. Ela virou-se, indignada. Sua face corada de raiva.  
  
Então olhos verdes encontraram os azuis, em um encontro surpreso.  
  
Sua vontade, naquele momento, era atravessar a rua e matar aquele ser.  
  
Mas ele sabia que não possuía nenhum direito sobre ela.  
  
Teria de assistir à cena sem nada fazer.  
  
- Sakura... – a voz fria parecia derretida em gentilezas; seu pulso cerrou-se por reflexo.  
  
Ela nada respondeu. Virou-se, com nojo, pronta para ir embora, se ele não houvesse lhe segurado.  
  
- Vamos... Deixa de ser cabeça-dura! – agora ele perdia a paciência.  
  
Era tão grosseira a maneira como ele a tratava!  
  
Ouviu passos atrás de si. Sabia quem eram.  
  
- Yue... – a voz feminina deixou escapar.  
  
Então era ele...  
  
- Essa não... – acrescentou a voz masculina, preocupada.  
  
Algo estava prestes a acontecer. Algo muito errado.  
  
- Sim... Yue... – ela parecia assustada e irrequieta.  
  
- Vamos... – a carranca séria relaxou em um sorriso emocionado – Eu apenas quero conversar...  
  
- Sobre o quê? – indagou, tremendo de uma maneira anormal.  
  
Logo ela, que era tão decidida no que queria...  
  
Ele viu que no fundo ela era mais frágil que um cristal.  
  
- Sobre o que aconteceu conosco... – respondeu, em um gesto hábil virando-a e segurando-a pela cintura, os rostos a menos de um palmo de distância.  
  
"O que aconteceu?", indagou-se mentalmente, suas sobrancelhas contraídas em uma expressão de estranheza.  
  
Ele estava pensando...  
  
Aos poucos chegando a uma conclusão.  
  
Algo que o matava.  
  
Que nem conseguia aceitar.  
  
Ele estava perdendo-a...  
  
- Você sabe que não ocorreu nada... – subitamente ela parecia ter se recuperado do susto, e a aspereza costumeira retornou.  
  
- Sakura, por favor... – aqueles olhos azuis miravam-na tão profundamente que ela sentiu-se comovida e balançada, como há muito tempo não se sentia.  
  
Ela finalmente encarou-o. Aquele sentimento bom claro como água. Vivo.  
  
Acabou cedendo.  
  
Era sua necessidade de ser amada falando mais alto.  
  
- Podemos conversar? – indagou, calmo e amável.  
  
Ela não respondeu. Apenas abaixou o olhar, encarando o chão.  
  
Um mundo de emoções invadia-lhe a alma.  
  
Havia se desacostumado a sentir.  
  
O rapaz de olhos claros levantou seu rosto com delicadeza e a fez encará-lo novamente.  
  
A garota não protestou.  
  
Quando deu por si, lábios quentes cobriam-lhe a boca, a lhe provarem com sutileza e paixão.  
  
Aos poucos ela foi deixando-se levar. Bem lentamente retribuía o gesto.  
  
Deixou o material cair, enquanto enlaçava-o pelo pescoço.  
  
Mal notou uma criatura do outro lado da rua. Uma pobre alma a lamentar.  
  
Seu corpo mais uma vez ficou pesado demais.  
  
Seus joelhos cederam.  
  
Ele caiu ao chão, completamente transtornado.  
  
As dores finalmente estavam lhe consumindo.  
  
Um grito de dor rouco e fraco escapou de sua garganta.  
  
Lágrimas enfim escorreram por sua face.  
  
Ainda ouvia a voz de seu anjo berrar.  
  
E depois tudo virou trevas.  



	13. Reflexões de um morto

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 11 – Reflexões de um morto**  
  
  
Enfim chegou meu dia.  
  
Agora tudo está bem.  
  
Eu me sinto feliz.  
  
Como há muito tempo não me sentia.  
  
Podem ter absoluta certeza.  
  
...  
  
Eu não quero dor.   
  
Eu não senti dor.  
  
Não é justo que vocês também sintam.  
  
...   
  
Não chorem.   
  
Eu não mereço uma única lágrima.  
  
...  
  
Gostaria apenas de dizer que estou feliz, em um lugar qualquer que eu ainda não sei onde fica, mas em breve irei descobrir.  
  
Posso garantir, mesmo sem saber, que eu estarei mais feliz lá do que aqui.  
  
Vocês vêm como eu não sou feliz.  
  
Eu estou morrendo.  
  
A minha dor está me consumindo.  
  
Eu posso senti-la corroer minhas entranhas, feroz.  
  
...  
  
Mas agora tudo já passou e não importa mais.  
  
...  
  
Havia uma grande parte borrada que ninguém poderia decifrar.  
  
A tinta da caneta misturava-se com a lágrima caída.  
  
Parecia que ele chorara bastante.  
  
...  
  
Esta será, provavelmente, a última lembrança que vocês terão da minha presença.  
  
Talvez não faça falta.  
  
Eu sei que sempre fui um estorvo para vocês.  
  
Sempre atrapalhando.  
  
Sempre.  
  
...  
  
Agora isso não acontecerá mais.  
  
...  
  
Por favor, entendam que o que fiz foi o jeito que encontrei de achar a liberdade que tanto procurava.  
  
Agora eu não preciso ficar neste mundo ingrato.  
  
Não sinto fome, nem frio.  
  
Nem dor.  
  
...  
  
Mas o motivo de minha ruína ainda permanece comigo.  
  
Ele nunca vai desaparecer.  
  
...  
  
A caligrafia ficou trêmula repentinamente.  
  
...  
  
Eu... queria dizer...  
  
Obrigado.  
  
Por tudo o que fizeram por mim.  
  
Agora e antes.  
  
Quando eu mais precisei, pude contar com vocês.  
  
...  
  
A minha gratidão vem na forma de também livrá-los de meu tormento.  
  
Agora vocês também são livres.  
  
...  
  
Sejam felizes.  
  
Sempre atrás de seus sonhos.  
  
Sempre amando seu próximo...  
  
...  
  
Lágrimas borraram ainda mais o singelo papel, e a caligrafia acabou em um garrancho quase indecifrável.  
  
...  
  
À minha família, deixo minha profunda admiração. E meu desapontamento comigo mesmo.   
  
Eu não fui forte suficiente para agüentar.  
  
...  
  
Aos meus amigos, Tomoyo e Eriol, eu deixo meus melhores votos.  
  
Que vocês um dia se casem e sejam felizes.  
  
Com uma penca de filhos.  
  
...  
  
Assim como eu não fui e nem pude ser.  
  
...  
  
E se alguém conseguir dizer a ela...  
  
...  
  
Mais uma lágrima borrou a escrita.  
  
...  
  
Eu continuo amando-a.  
  
Eu sempre a amarei.  
  
Com todas as minhas forças.  
  
...  
  
Adeus.  
  
Shaoran Li  
  
...  
  
Um corpo magro, sofrido, e sem qualquer força, arrastou-se até o telefone.  
  
- Eriol... Eu... tentei... me... matar... – e enfim ele desmaiou.  



	14. O segredo da caixa de cristal

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo.  
_  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 12 – O segredo da caixa de cristal**  
  
  
Uma figura alada pousou sobre o braço da poltrona. A pequenina face fechada em uma imensa carranca. Os olhos pretos cerrados em indignação. As pequenas patas cruzadas.  
  
Ele não devia estar ali.  
  
Não depois de tudo.  
  
As cenas de um passado distante voltaram em sua mente.  
  
O dia em que sua mestra, a pessoa em que ele sempre deveria confiar, lhe apontara a porta da rua e, aos berros, lhe mandasse embora do que ele julgava ser sua casa.  
  
Seu coraçãozinho ainda latejava de desgosto.  
  
Na poltrona ao lado, um rapaz alto, de rosto severo e voz austera, encontrava-se sentado, sem recostar-se, mais que nervoso. Fazia uma espécie de brincadeira com os dedos, muito aflito. Todo aquele clima estava lhe acabando.  
  
Em frente, repousando com tranqüilidade, estava o jovem mago, reencarnação de outro tão famoso. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Era claro que encontrava-se em estado de meditação. O corpo relaxado. A respiração lenta e macia.  
  
E em pé, andando de um lado para o outro, por fim, estava o jovem com ar angelical. Seus longos cabelos prateados balançavam conforme seus passos o faziam percorrer toda a sala. Seus olhos azuis fixos em seu caminho. Em sua mão direita, um cigarro de menta.  
  
- Mas que Inferno, Yue! – retrucou a criatura no braço da poltrona – Assim você fica mais nervoso, e deixa todo mundo nervoso!  
  
- Cala a boca! – ele deu uma tragada longa.  
  
- Kerberos está certo, Yue... Andar de um lado para o outro não vai adiantar em nada. – reafirmou o jovem Hiragizawa, sorrindo paternalmente.  
  
- Desta vez a Bola de Pêlos está certa... – concordou Touya, ignorando um ser completamente irado.  
  
- O que estamos esperando para começar esta maldita reunião? – ele ,aos poucos, perdia a compostura.  
  
- Muita calma... – o anfitrião tentou esfriar os ânimos.  
  
- Clow... – ele parou e encarou-o, nervosamente – Eu não estou calmo. Eu não vou ficar calmo. Será que deu para entender?  
  
- Não vai ser mais preciso. – então o rapaz levantou-se, caminhando em direção à porta, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.  
  
Na porta, houve o contato nervoso dos nós dos dedos, rapidamente. O barulho chamou a atenção de todos, e os fez acalmarem-se momentaneamente.  
  
Com gentileza, ele abriu a porta, dando passagem.  
  
E uma figura apontou.  
  
Era uma visão horrorosa.  
  
A pele de uma palidez mórbida. Os olhos sulcados por lágrimas sem fim. Os ombros ligeiramente curvados, como se carregasse um pesado fardo.  
  
E o olhar...  
  
Perdido em algum ponto do espaço, rasos de um pranto sentido, desgostoso. Uma grande dor podia ser vista.  
  
Corroendo-lhe a alma.  
  
Com passos tímidos, seus sapatos provocando um barulho estranho em contato com o taco de madeira. Cabeça baixa, em rendição.  
  
Não parecia que fora um grande guerreiro um dia.  
  
Yue mantinha os olhos atentos naquele estranho. Havia algo que não lhe deixava em paz. Seu coração gritava, em agonia. Cerrou os punhos, e suas unhas quase rasgaram-lhe a carne.  
  
Ele sentia uma força sendo emanada. Forte. Madura. Algo que inebriava a todos. Como se estivessem submissos à sua vontade.   
  
Mesmo estando repleta de tristezas e amarguras.  
  
Foi então que ele reconheceu.  
  
Era o Maldito. O Odioso.  
  
O Garoto Chinês.  
  
Quando deu por si, e retornou à consciência, sua mão segurava-o pela gola da camisa, contra a parede. Os olhos cerrados, atentos ao mínimo movimento. O espírito ardendo em ódio.  
  
- Seu merda... – com dificuldade, respirando em arquejos, ele falava entre os dentes – Então você voltou... Vai ser ótimo! Eu vou ter a honra de matá-lo... Com minhas próprias mãos...  
  
Um soluço rouco escapou dos lábios gélidos daquele rapaz. Ele não passava de um animalzinho acuado.  
  
- Deixe-o, Yuki! – o pedido foi feito de modo irônico – Esse aí não merece a morte... Tem de sofrer aos poucos...   
  
- Calem-se os dois! – a repreensão por parte do outro rapaz veio firme – Não estamos aqui para discutir tais coisas!  
  
A contra gosto, o rapaz soltou-o, e deixou-o ir. Havia coisas muito mais importantes a serem feitas naquele momento. De verdade.  
  
- Vamos logo começar com isso... – disse, por fim, seu ser ainda ardendo em raiva – Quanto mais cedo eu deixar de ver sua cara nojenta, melhor.  
  
Li sentou-se ao lado de Eriol, tremendo, fragilizado demais com tudo. Lágrimas queriam escapar-lhe dos olhos.  
  
Ele podia sentir a ira atravessando-lhe o peito.  
  
- Por que você convocou esta reunião? – indagou o jovem de cabelos negros, enfim iniciando o encontro.  
  
- Primeiro eu exijo saber o que esse aí... – e ele apontou para o rapaz encolhido em seu canto – está fazendo aqui.  
  
- Eu julguei que ele gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo. – foi a resposta, severa.  
  
- Ora... Ele deveria ter ficado onde é o lugar dele! – murmurou Kerberos para si mesmo, mas alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir – Lá... Bem longe...  
  
- Kerberos! – ralhou o jovem, perdendo a paciência – Vamos Yue, conte de uma vez antes que eu precise de um calmante...  
  
Yue parecia não mais se importar com nada. Retirou-se do ambiente, e em poucos momentos retornou, trazendo nas mãos um pequeno baú feito de madeira escura e de aspecto idoso. Estava trancado com um cadeado.  
  
Depositou-o por sobre o colo daquele que tentava comandar a reunião, ou como queira chamar aquilo. Encostou-se em uma parede próxima. Apenas aguardando alguma palavra.  
  
- Veja você mesmo o que está acontecendo. – foi a última coisa dita por ele, quando mergulho em um profundo silêncio.  
  
Os olhos gentis espantaram-se com o objeto que miravam.  
  
Os outros também ardiam em uma curiosidade.  
  
Um embaçava-se de dor.  
  
Com cuidado, tocou-o. Seu corpo todo tremeu, e um arrepio frio percorreu sua espinha.  
  
Havia mágica ali.  
  
A mais poderosa que ele já vira em suas duas vidas.  
  
- De quem é? – indagou, a voz embargada de emoções contraditórias.  
  
- Dela... – respondeu o mais velho dos dois irmãos Kinomoto.  
  
Como que instantaneamente, lágrimas afloraram em seus olhos. Uma escorreu por sua face, solitária.  
  
Ele lembrava-se...  
  
Estava acontecendo novamente.  
  
- O que tem aqui dentro? – trêmulo, ele questionou; pânico correndo em suas veias.  
  
Não houve resposta.  
  
Nem um ruído. Nem uma voz. Nem um gesto.  
  
Absolutamente nada.  
  
Ele sabia o que aquilo significava.  
  
Teria de descobrir o conteúdo por conta própria.  
  
Com o cadeado envolto por uma de suas mãos, acomodado gentilmente na palma, palavras saíram de sua boca, em um murmúrio silencioso. Quando retirou-a, ele encontrava-se quebrado.  
  
Fez abrir a tampa. As dobradiças protestaram, com suas vozes esganiçadas.  
  
E o conteúdo do pequeno baú finalmente fez-se ver.  
  
Uma caixa...   
  
De cristal...  
  
Imaculada...  
  
- E então, o que é? – perguntou Touya, traduzindo para as palavras o que se passava na mente de todos.  
  
A voz morreu em seus lábios.   
  
Ele sempre tinha algo a dizer nessas situações.  
  
Mas não nesta.  
  
Mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Incontrolavelmente. Agora possuíam vontade própria.  
  
Cuidadosamente, fez aquela obra da mais pura arte mostrar-se à luz do dia.  
  
Brilhante.  
  
Bela.  
  
Misteriosa.  
  
Todos observaram-na com espanto.  
  
A pequena caixa parecia mesmo feita de cristal. Toda transparente e reluzente. Seus contornos eram feitos do que parecia ser prata.  
  
Delicadamente talhada na tampa, a nova insígnia decorava o trabalho. Lapidada em baixo relevo. Traços finos.  
  
Pareciam feitos por um deus.  
  
As lágrimas continuaram a cair, uma após a outra, ainda mais rapidamente.  
  
Estava acontecendo.  
  
Ia acontecer.  
  
Resguardadas em seu interior intocado, jaziam muitas coisas.  
  
O rapaz pôde ver uma fina corrente do que também parecia ser prata. Um pingente transparente. Uma estrela. Refletia de modo gracioso a luz que adentrava pela janela. Tornava-se colorida à decomposição das cores.  
  
E as cartas...  
  
Não eram mais as mesmas.  
  
Haviam adquirido um tom prateado. Novos contornos. Novas formas.  
  
E tudo aquilo exalava uma magia absurdamente anormal. Algo fora do comum.  
  
Forte.  
  
Imensamente bela.  
  
Como ele nunca pensara ser.  
  
Seu coração doía. Sua cabeça latejava.  
  
Lágrimas caíam-lhe, sem descanso.  
  
É.  
  
Era o pior.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? – ouviu a voz do jovem de olhos frios lhe perguntar.  
  
- Ela está morrendo... – e então os lamentos não permitiram que ele falasse mais nada


	15. Conversas

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 13 – Conversas...**  
  
  
Os passos arrastados indicavam o quanto ele havia se deteriorado neste tempo.  
  
Parecia mais uma figura assombrada.  
  
Um morto-vivo em meio a multidão.  
  
Com paciência, acabou por chegar ao parque. Olhou o relógio. Estava dentro do horário.  
  
Aos poucos, sua vista aguçada distinguiu uma figura delicada sentada em um dos bancos.   
  
Parecia absorta com a paisagem.  
  
Os cabelos caíam-lhe pelo ombro, e vez ou outra eram sacudidos por uma brisa suave.  
  
Como gostaria que fosse ela.  
  
- Olá, Li! – a pessoa saudou-lhe cordial e simpaticamente, levantando-se e caminhando em sua direção – Como você vai?  
  
- O que você acha? – sua aparência era tão deprimente e o tom de suas palavras era tão melancólico que a expressão da garota fechou-se em tristeza.  
  
- Podemos conversar? – indagou-o, indicando o mesmo banco onde estivera sentada.  
  
- Claro. – ela concordou, fitando o chão.  
  
Ambos caminharam sem pressa alguma, até sentarem-se, lado a lado; ela olhando-o, penalizada, ele observando um grupo de crianças a brincar.  
  
O silêncio seguiu-se. Incômodo.  
  
- Sobre o que você quer conversar? – foi ele quem subitamente o interrompeu.  
  
- Sobre você. – ela foi direto ao ponto, sem nenhum tipo de embolação.  
  
Por um momento, ele exitou em responder.  
  
Mas a dor era tamanha que guardá-la já não mais seria possível.  
  
- Certo... – seus lábios murmuraram, quase um sussurro.  
  
- Li! – aquela resposta alegrou-a tanto que ela pegou suas mãos e apertou-as, em um gesto de cumplicidade – Que bom que você resolveu se abrir! Não faz bem guardar isso dentro do peito! Pode causar até câncer!  
  
Aquele comentário exagerado fez um sorriso tímido surgir. Imperceptível, mas existente.  
  
- Bem... – agora, mais contida, ela continuou – Eu vim aqui porque todos nós, seus amigos, estamos preocupados com seu estado. Tem algo que você queira contar?  
  
O rapaz deixou a expressão um pouco mais alegre murchar. E novamente uma dombra cobriu-lhe o rosto.  
  
- Como anda isto aqui? – e tocou gentilmente seu peito, no lugar onde fica o coração.  
  
- Mal... – ele estava ainda mais depressivo, encarando o gramado a alguns passos de distância – Muito mal...  
  
- Ainda dói, não é mesmo? – a garota parecia consternada.  
  
- E como... Às vezes penso que vou morrer... – de pouco em pouco, ele abria-se.  
  
- Você sabe que tem de ser forte. Por todos nós. Por ela... – os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.  
  
Um soluço sentido escapou-lhe, sem querer.  
  
Estava caindo em seu sofrimento.  
  
Outra vez.  
  
- Eu sei o quanto você a ama... – a garota prosseguiu em seu discurso, pronta para ir mais a fundo – Sei que foi capaz de dar a própria vida a ter de vê-la com outro.  
  
Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe, cheia de pesares.  
  
- Mas não acha que sua dor foi longe demais? – enfim finalizou sua idéia, olhando-o com ternura.  
  
Suspirou, desanimado.  
  
- Eu... – ele começou a desabafar, ainda mirando o chão fixamente - ... também acho. Mas... é algo maior que eu...  
  
- Acho que consigo entender... – ela passou a mirar o chão também, pensativa.  
  
Mais silêncio veio.  
  
Avassalador.  
  
Corroendo-lhes como uma fera devora sua presa.  
  
Um choro baixinho cortou o ar.  
  
Como se algo quisesse contê-lo desesperadamente.  
  
Era algo terrível.  
  
A garota voltou-se a ele. Os olhos também rasos de emoção.  
  
Viram-no.  
  
Uma criatura digna de compaixão.  
  
- Eu ... não... agüento... mais... – era difícil falar entre os soluços – Eu... quero... acabar... com... isso... tudo... Mas... eu... não... consigo...  
  
A jovem abraçou-o bem forte, enquanto o pranto finalmente revelava-se.  
  
- Eu lhe chamei aqui... – começou a dizer, não contendo sua mágoa - ... para lhe dizer que, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda confio em você. Ainda acho que você é a escolha certa para ela.  
  
Apenas ouviu-se mais dor em resposta.  
  
- Não quero que ela se envolva com Yue. – prosseguiu – Não que ele não seja uma boa pessoa; ao contrário. Mas ela não pertence a ele. Ela é sua!  
  
- Não mais, Tomoyo... – balbuciou, trêmulo e choroso.  
  
- Claro que é! – ela soltou-o e conteve um pouco as lágrimas; os olhos claros fitavam-no com firmeza, em repreensão – Apesar de não estar claro, eu posso ver!  
  
Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se, em surpresa.  
  
O que ela estava dizendo?  
  
- Ver o quê? – indagou, enfim mirando-a nos olhos.  
  
- Amor! – exaltou-se, para logo se conter – Eu vejo que ainda há amor naquele coração de pedra! É isso que a está transformando!  
  
- Como uma pessoa daquela maneira pode sentir amor por algo além de si própria? – as lágrimas novamente formaram-se, prontas para caírem.  
  
- Eu não sei... – sua voz tinha uma ponta de desapontamento – Mas ainda há amor... Muito amor...  
  
Tudo mergulhou, então, no silêncio.  
  
Aquela palavra ecoava em sua mente.  
  
Amor...  
  
Não podia mais haver amor.  
  
Ela o odiava, com todas as forças.  
  
Naquele coração não poderia haver tal sentimento.  
  
Muito embora ele por isso rezasse todas as noites.  
  
Implorasse aos céus.  
  
Apenas por um pouco de amor.  
  
- Não desista dela, Li... – murmurou Tomoyo ao ouvido do amigo, abraçando-o fraternalmente – Não desista do amor...  
  
- Eu não desistirei... – confirmou, retribuindo o abraço desesperado.  
  
E o vento carregou mais uma promessa.


	16. entre amigos

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar seu o pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 14 - ... entre amigos**  
  
  
Na porta, batidas nervosas e impacientes. Já era a sexta vez que tocavam a madeira maciça. Estavam cansadas de tanta espera.  
  
Por fora, tudo parecia vazio e sem vida.  
  
Tudo absolutamente escuro.  
  
Mas ele sabia que aquele ambiente sombrio era seu covil.  
  
Era ali que se escondia.  
  
Deu a volta no sobrado. Tudo fechado.  
  
Dirigiu-se à janela de seu quarto. Inspirou fundo.  
  
- Sakura! – a voz berrou, tentando fazer-se presente – Eu sei que você está aí! Abra essa porta!  
  
Parou.  
  
Apenas o barulho do vento frio.  
  
Ele pôde ouvir alguma coisa sendo trazida. Pareciam palavras.  
  
Esperou um pouco mais.  
  
Nada.  
  
- Se você não abrir essa porta, eu vou dar um escândalo! – ameaçou, perdendo a paciência.  
  
Ouviu-se o barulho de algo se abrindo.  
  
Uma figura surgiu pela abertura de entrada.  
  
Negra.  
  
Obscura.  
  
De dar arrepios.  
  
- O que você quer? – indagou ao rapaz, de modos arrogantes.  
  
- Eu vim aqui tentar falar com você. – ele tentou ser severo.  
  
- Perdeu seu tempo. – foi a resposta, fria, enquanto virava-se e retornava ao seu buraco.  
  
Foi impedida por uma mão, que segurou a porta com firmeza.  
  
- Eu não vou embora antes de você ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. – ele estava irredutível.  
  
- E você acha que eu quero ouvir? – se ele era cabeça dura, ela era ainda mais.  
  
- Eu não quero saber. – estava sendo rude, mas era o único meio dela escutá-la – Eu vou dizer, você querendo ou não.  
  
- Não me encha o saco! = novamente ela tentou virar-se, mas, assim como da outra vez, foi impedida.  
  
- Olha aqui! – o rapaz começava a exaltar-se – Você está indo longe demais com tudo isso!  
  
- Quem é você para dizer o que eu devo fazer? – devolveu, indiferente;  
  
Por um momento, ele ficou sem reação, olhos arregalados em surpresa. Foi o suficiente para que ela sorrisse. Satisfeita.  
  
Adorava deixar os outros sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Assim como um dia ela também estivera.  
  
Completamente perdida no mundo.  
  
- Seu discurso acabou, não é mesmo? – ela tentava despachá-lo o mais rápido possível – Então pode ir embora.  
  
- Eu não vou embora! – protestou, refazendo-se – Não antes de falar com você!  
  
- Mas nós já conversamos! – o cinismo era irritante demais – Agora você vai embora...  
  
- Não antes de entender o porquê de querer se matar! – subitamente ele jogou, tentando fazê-la escutá-lo desesperadamente.  
  
A garota parou por um momento.  
  
Então seus lábios contraíram-se em um sorriso maléfico.  
  
- Quer dizer que aquele Monte de Estopa esteve aqui e fuçou as minhas coisas? Que coisa feia... Isso não se faz... – o tom irônico fazia-o querer enforcá-la.  
  
- Isso não importa agora! – berrou Eriol, fazendo a conversa voltar ao seu rumo – O que deu na sua cabeça?  
  
- A cabeça é minha! Eu faço o que eu quero! – berrou em resposta, perdendo a paciência – Se eu quiser me matar, eu vou! Não vai ser ninguém que vai me impedir!   
  
- Nem o amor de Li? – indagou; aquele rapaz possuía muitos segredos na manga.  
  
Por um momento, ela vacilou.  
  
A cortina de ferro desapareceu.  
  
Dor.  
  
Muito sofrimento.  
  
Foi o que ele viu.  
  
Apenas por um momento.  
  
Porque logo a máscara negra voltou.  
  
E encobriu a verdadeira Sakura novamente.  
  
- Nem aquele bosta. – foi sua resposta, fria como nunca havia sido.  
  
- Ele te ama! – a argumentação iniciou-se, nervosa.  
  
- Que se dane! – devolveu, o tom tornando-se mais raivoso.  
  
- Você vai negar esse sentimento? – questionou, tentando alfinetá-la.  
  
- Que sentimento? – ela fez-se de desentendida.  
  
- Deixe de ser cínica! – berrou – Admita para si mesma que ainda o ama!  
  
Os olhos verdes brilharam, invadidos pela cólera.  
  
Ela aproximou-se, e encarou-o.   
  
Ele sentiu medo.  
  
- Nunca... – a voz soou fria e raivosa, enquanto ela lhe apontava o dedo - ... Ouviu? Nunca mais diga o que se passa dentro do meu coração. Você não sabe nem metade.  
  
- Eu vou continuar falando até você perceber que está errada! – continuou, mesmo sabendo do risco que corria.  
  
Sentiu que ela podia matá-lo, apenas com o olhar raivoso.  
  
Teve ainda mais medo.  
  
A garota aproximou-se ainda mais, de modo que menos de trinta centímetros separavam seus corpos.  
  
Seu ser tremeu.  
  
Ela iria fazer alguma coisa.  
  
Ele sabia.  
  
Ele tinha certeza.  
  
Quando deu por si, um tapa fez sua face arder e avermelhar-se.  
  
Quase perdeu o equilíbrio.  
  
Levou a mão ao rosto ferido.  
  
Tentou refazer-se.  
  
Ela continuava mirando-o, ainda com ódio no olhar.  
  
Virou-se, de repente.  
  
Bateu a porta na sua cara.  
  
Sem qualquer tiipo de reação, permaneceu parado, encarando a madeira atingida pelo tempo.  
  
Ouviu-a gritar de lá de dentro.  
  
- Vai cuidar da sua namoradinha, vai! – ela parecia mais que irada – Vai, e não se meta mais na minha vida!  
  
Não havia mais nada a ser feito.  
  
Assim ele foi-se embora.  
  
Embrenhou-se na escuridão do começo da noite.  



	17. A verdade nua e crua

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 15 – A verdade (nua e crua)**  
  
  
Com passos lentos e firmes, ela alcançou a porta de vidro fume que separava a liberdade de seu castigo. O que lhe aguardava, ela podia imaginar. Podia até ter alguma certeza.  
  
Em matéria de punições, aqueles não eram muito originais.  
  
Uma parte sinistra de seu ser desejava que aquelas cabeças tivesse inventado algo novo. Estava cansada das mesmas coisas.  
  
Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso maléfico diante de seus pensamentos.  
  
Quem sabe chegasse a ser divertido.  
  
De um golpe só, abriu-a. Sem a menor paciência para parecer educada. Esse tipo de coisa na era encontrado em seu currículo. Alias, era o que menos era encontrado.  
  
Viu um homem de faces severa, porém gentil, praticamente pular em sua cadeira giratória de encosto alto.  
  
O sorriso cresceu em seu rosto.  
  
Mais maléfico que antes.  
  
Então sua próxima vitima seria aquela.  
  
Levando as mãos ao coração, provavelmente por reflexo ao que parecia saltar-lhe do peito, pediu para sentar-se, em uma cadeira de fronte à sua.  
  
Ela não obedeceu.  
  
Ninguém tinha direitos sob sua pessoa.  
  
Permaneceu de pé, encarando-o.Uma expressão desafiadora. Julgando-se cem vezes melhor que aquele homem.  
  
- Você deve ser... a senhorita Kinomoto... – disse, por fim, verificando em um dos inúmeros papéis de sua mesa – Não é mesmo?  
  
- Sua mãe que não ia ser. – murmurou em resposta, por entre os dentes, zombeteira.  
  
O homem nada comentou, muito embora seu olhar de reprovação dissesse tudo.  
  
Calmamente, levantou-se, de modo a parar bem em frente à garota.  
  
Analisou-a, em silêncio.  
  
Ela não gostou nada disso.  
  
A expressão anterior foi substituída por impaciência e irritabilidade.  
  
- Então, você já deve saber o porquê de estar aqui. Sabe, não sabe? – ele andava de um lado para o outro, as mãos apoiadas no final da coluna.  
  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia. – dando aquela resposta dissimulada, ela pretendia tornar as coisas mais interessantes.  
  
Novamente foi censurada pelos olhos daquele homem baixinho e de cabelos grisalhos.  
  
Ele inspirou fundo, desanimado.  
  
Teria muito trabalho pela frente.  
  
- Eu vejo, então, que você não está ciente de todas as coisas que andou fazendo. – ele não parava de andar pela sala – Das estripulias que andou aprontando.  
  
Apenas o silêncio.  
  
- Você tem ciência de que agredir um professor verbalmente é algo gravíssimo? – indagou, perdendo a calma diante daquele silêncio fingido.  
  
Mais uma vez, ela não se manifestou.  
  
Por dentro, rindo descontroladamente do quanto enganava aquele pobre homem.  
  
- Acho que tem uma idéia. Ou pelo menos, imagina que seja. – a voz severa claramente demonstrava impaciência.  
  
Outra vez, nada.  
  
- Você vai ficar calada? – repentinamente, ele virou-se, e encarou-a, irritado.  
  
- Se eu falar que estou arrependida de ter mandado o professor para a puta que o pariu, vou estar mentindo. – ela parecia indiferente ao que acontecia – Sim, eu vou ficar calada.  
  
O homem permaneceu a fitá-la, penalizado. Inconformado.  
  
A quietude reinou por alguns momentos.  
  
Ela sorriu, maquiavelicamente.  
  
De um modo louco.  
  
Por fim, o homem parou de andar. Mirou-a fixamente.  
  
- Agora não é o diretor do seu colégio quem está falando, Sakura... – ele começou a discursar, sua voz pesarosa – É o amigo de sua família. É o amigo de seu pai. Uma pessoa que se preocupa com você.  
  
- Estou dispensando esse tipo de coisa. – respondeu, friamente – Não preciso de compaixão.  
  
- Não é compaixão. – corrigiu – É preocupação.  
  
- Para mim é a mesma merda. – reafirmou, firmemente.  
  
Aquelas palavras tiraram o seu equilíbrio.  
  
A garota meiga havia se transformado em um monstro.  
  
Como ocorrera tal coisa?  
  
Como pudera ocorrer?  
  
- Olha, senhor Heiwa, eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ouvir mais um daqueles sermões imensos e sem nexo. Se me der licença, vou me retirar. – com rapidez, virou-se, pronta para deixar o ambiente.   
  
- Seu pai pediu-me para que tivéssemos essa conversa. – confessou, e ele viu-a estancar a mão na maçaneta.  
  
- Aquele idiota sempre está ocupado demais par se preocupar com a filha-problema... – comentou, sem virar-se; parecia ter sido pega de surpresa – Duvido muito que tenha tido tal interesse.  
  
- As pessoas preocupam-se com você, mesmo que você as trate mal – passo depois de passo, ele caminhou até repousar a mão por sobre o ombro da garota.  
  
Ela riu, descontrolada.  
  
Sem escrúpulos algum.  
  
Como se fosse um ser do mal.  
  
Retirou aquela mão de seu ombro.  
  
Causava-lhe nojo.  
  
- Isso foi algum tipo de piada? – indagou, ainda rindo.  
  
- Não. É a mais pura verdade. – ele parecia ainda mais sério.  
  
- Eu sei que é mentira. – a jovem virou-se novamente, os olhos começando a arder em raiva – Se alguém se preocupasse comigo, eu não estaria assim.  
  
- Você apenas está assim porque quer. – disse, firmemente.  
  
- Não! – berrou, perdendo o controle.  
  
- É. – agora ele parecia muito mais severo; precisava fazer-se escutar – Agora você é um monstro. Apenas porque quis se tornar um.  
  
- Cala a boca! – sua voz suave berrava sem o menor controle, completamente irada – Você não sabe de nada! Ninguém sabe!  
  
- Ninguém sabe porque você não fala a verdade. – aos poucos, o homem fazia-a perder a paciência.  
  
Ela iria estourar.  
  
E ele sabia que era o único modo de saber o que realmente estava acontecendo.  
  
De arrancar alguma coisa.  
  
Aos poucos, a máscara negra caía.  
  
E revelava uma garota castigada por dores sem fim.  
  
Algo com o qual nunca imaginara.  
  
Afogada em suas próprias mágoas.  
  
Completamente insana.  
  
- Você quer saber a verdade? – subitamente ela soltou, fria e raivosamente, sustentando um olhar apavorado com outro cheio de cólera.  
  
O homem fez que sim, pela primeira vez temendo-a com toda as forças, acenando nervoso com a cabeça.  
  
- Você quer saber a porra da verdade? – insistiu, agora berrando sem controle algum – Quer saber que raios fez eu odiar todos vocês? Que fez odiar a mim mesma, mais do que palavra, mais do qualquer coisa?  
  
Ela calou-se, apoiando a cabeça na parede. Olhos fechados.  
  
Parecia estar se concentrando.  
  
Nas memórias tristes de seu passado horroroso.  
  
Alguns momentos seguraram-se, em um silêncio absurdo.  
  
Insano.  
  
Mortal.  
  
O homem voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira giratória, olhando-a fixamente, aguardando o que seria a verdade.  
  
Ela parecia mesmo machucada.  
  
Um pássaro ferido.  
  
- Só Deus sabe todas as noites que eu passei sem dormir, perguntando por que havia acontecido comigo. – então ela sorriu para si mesma, ironicamente - ... Não... Há muito tempo Deus não se incomoda comigo... Nem Ele, nem ninguém...  
  
A jovem suspirou, desanimada.  
  
Resolveu prosseguir.  
  
Estava farta de julgamentos.  
  
De dedos inquisidores lhe apontando.  
  
Quando a única coisa de que precisava era de paz.  
  
De repente, uma fagulha de ódio acendeu-se em seu olhar.  
  
Correu até a porta.  
  
- Eu não vou contar merda nenhuma... Eu detesto todos vocês! – havia percebido que seu coração amolecera demais nos últimos tempos.  
  
- Sakura... – a voz fraca do senhor Heiwa impediu-a de ir-se, trêmula e emocionada – Confie em mim...  
  
Foi nesse momento, nesse exato momento, que o mundo conheceu a maior fúria de Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Ela correu até a mesa onde ele estava sentado.  
  
Encarou-o, corada de ódio.   
  
Um ódio maior que o mundo.  
  
Em um gesto rápido, jogou todos os objetos que jaziam espalhados pelo balcão de madeira no chão.  
  
Pegou um cinzeiro e o fez espatifar-se contra a parede.  
  
- Eu não acredito em vocês! – berrava, enquanto retirava os papéis do grande arquivo de metal e espalhava pela sala, antes de jogá-lo longe – Vocês todos mentiram que ele iria voltar! Ele me deixou! Abandonou-me por quase dez anos!  
  
Então foi-se embora, batendo a porta da sala do diretor.  
  
Não percebendo que, no corredor, em um canto escondido, um rapaz debulhava-se em lágrimas.  
  
Agora ele sabia...


	18. Pensamentos, palavras e cigarros

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 16 – Pensamentos, palavras e cigarros  
**  
  
Aquele episódio com o diretor ainda passava em sua mente, como um filme em slow-motion. A destruição da sala. O caos.  
  
Ela bem poderia estar feliz.  
  
Se não fosse pelo que sua boca, em um momento de loucura, dissera.  
  
Mais controlada agora, percebia que sua boca maldita, em mais uma das tantas crises de ódio que tivera, havia deixado escapar seu maior segredo.  
  
Sua total fraqueza.  
  
Todos deveriam saber agora porque ela o odiava com todas as forças.  
  
O motivo de sua ruína.  
  
Deveriam saber que ela não passava de uma pobre coitada, largada, sozinha no mundo.  
  
Deveriam saber que ela era completamente só.  
  
E teriam compaixão.  
  
A coisa que ela mais detestava em todo o mundo.  
  
Depois dele, é óbvio.  
  
Sua boca rosnou algo que parecia "Eu não preciso de compaixão"  
  
O vento varreu para longe a frase desesperada.  
  
A cabeça latejava. Mantinha-a apoiada nos joelhos, sentada sob uma árvore completamente nua. Parecia que iria explodir a qualquer minuto.  
  
Sua face pálida era fustigada pelo frio.  
  
A situação era caótica.  
  
Mas ela não chorava.  
  
Há quase cinco anos que não derramava uma lágrima.  
  
Jurara a si mesma que nunca mais faria isso.  
  
Jurara depois da pior crise que tivera.  
  
Depois de uma semana trancada dentro do quarto, numa escuridão mortal, sem fazer nada além de derramar sua mágoa na forma de um pranto desgostoso, dia após dia, noite após noite.  
  
Quando dera-se conta de que ele não mais retornaria. Que havia quebrado sua palavra.  
  
A partir daí, nunca mais confiara em nada nem ninguém além de si mesma.  
  
Parou de falar com todos os amigos.  
  
Com a família.  
  
Afinal, todos haviam mentido.  
  
Mentido que ele voltaria.  
  
Ele não voltou.  
  
Havia entregado seu coração infante.  
  
E ele o apunhalara.  
  
Matara de desgosto.  
  
Desde então, não passava de um corpo errante na Terra.  
  
Um corpo sentado sob uma árvore nua.  
  
Era apenas um corpo.  
  
Sorriu, perante a própria desgraça.  
  
Ultimamente, era a única coisa que andava fazendo.  
  
Ria de sua fatídica vida.  
  
Mas nada disso podia mudar o que estava prestes a fazer.   
  
Mudar de vida drasticamente.  
  
Estava farta da dor.  
  
Estava pronta para dar uma guinada na sua vidinha medíocre.  
  
Fumaça foi expelida de suas narinas.  
  
Olhou o cigarro em sua mão.  
  
Lembrou-se de como caíra na vida.  
  
Nem quinze anos...  
  
E já completamente bêbada e drogada.  
  
Daquele tempo, restara apenas o vício do fumo.  
  
Pensou que deveria deixá-lo, quando sua nova vida começasse.  
  
Então ela aproveitaria até aquele momento.  
  
Seus ouvidos de criatura das trevas captaram passos cansados aproximando-se.  
  
Ela sabia quem era.  
  
Seu coração inflamou-se de ódio.  
  
Porém, daquela vez, ela não seria rude.  
  
Seria a última vez, no final das contas.  
  
A última.  
  
- Tem fumo? – uma voz masculina indagou-a, provavelmente sem notar sua identidade.  
  
- Você não fumava. – respondeu, ainda escondendo o rosto agarrando-se aos joelhos.  
  
O estranho olhou aquela sombra pálida mais atentamente.  
  
Reconheceu-a logo depois.  
  
- Sakura! – exclamou, roucamente, mal contendo a surpresa.  
  
A jovem levantou o olhar. Encontrou outro.  
  
Um par de olhos castanhos a lhe fitarem.  
  
Cheios de tristeza.  
  
Dor veio-lhe à garganta, mais uma vez.  
  
Desviou o olhar, encarando o céu desinteressadamente.  
  
Não devia ser fraca justo naquele momento.  
  
- Você não fumava. – repetiu, friamente, mas não chegava a ser grosseira.  
  
Ele também encarou uma coisa qualquer que não fosse ela. Diferente, preferiu o chão.  
  
- Eu não fazia muitas coisas antes de chegar aqui... – confessou, melancólico.  
  
- Acho que os ares desta cidade estão ficando infestados... Tornando as pessoas diferentes do que eram. – comentou, ainda sem encará-lo.  
  
O rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça, timidamente.  
  
Depois, nenhum som.  
  
Apenas o vento frio.  
  
A sussurrar-lhe algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido.  
  
Palavras de amor.  
  
Que ficaram perdidas em algum momento do passado.  
  
Como que por mágica, os olhares e as atenções foram atraídos um pelo outro.  
  
Voltaram a encararem-se.   
  
Assustados.  
  
Com o que seus corações palpitantes sentiam.  
  
- Eu... – quando tudo pareceu insuportável demais para aquele rapaz, a paz de sons foi quebrada por sua voz trêmula e falhada, como se exitasse em dizer o que se passava em sua cabeça – Eu... acabei... ouvindo... a conversa com o senhor Heiwa e...  
  
Ela mirou-o espantada. Os olhos arregalados. A boca escancarada. Sem nenhum tipo de reação.  
  
Mas antes que ela pudesse protestar, e seu peito ser invadido de um ódio mortal, ele retornou à narrativa, inspirando profundamente para tomar coragem.  
  
- E... eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que fiz no passado. – a voz cada vez mais embargada de emoção, trêmula, insegura se devia prosseguir, mas firme em seu propósito – Eu não queria causar tanta dor... Eu... Eu não vou perdoar a mim mesmo nunca!  
  
Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se em surpresa, como se não esperassem aquele tipo de reação. O que era verdade.   
  
A dor subiu-lhe pela garganta de tal maneira que ela teve quase a certeza de que não seria mais capaz de segurar suas emoções.   
  
- Agora já é tarde... – conseguiu murmurar, a voz trêmula e falhada – Não vai mudar o que aconteceu... Não há o que fazer...  
  
- Eu não posso admitir que não exista nada que eu possa fazer... – melancolicamente, ele tentava persuadi-la – Eu me recuso a aceitar isso! Eu quero tentar!  
  
- Agora é tarde... – repetiu, morrendo enfim de desgosto.  
  
As coisas aconteceram, então, de maneira extremamente rápida.   
  
Quando ela pensou em protestar, ele já a fitava sem pudor nenhum. De um jeito penetrante.  
  
Fez ela querer morrer naquele minuto.  
  
Estourar de paixão.  
  
No momento seguinte, ele a prendia contra o próprio corpo, de um modo impetuoso, seguro no que queria. Seus braços envolvendo-a de modo intenso.  
  
Ela sentiu-se totalmente vulnerável.  
  
E imensamente protegida.  
  
Então, lábios macios tocaram gentilmente os seus.   
  
No momento pelo qual mais ansiara em toda sua medíocre vida.  
  
Naquele momento mágico.  
  
Mas uma dor instalou-se em seu peito.  
  
Algo que a fez correr sem controle algum para longe daquele lugar.  
  
Sem olhar para trás.  
  
Apenas uma lágrima escorrendo por sua face cheia de dor.  
  
Solitária.  
  
A primeira em quase cinco anos.


	19. Entrega

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 17 – Entrega**  
  
  
Sua mente atormentada encontrava-se a mil. Em pleno funcionamento.  
  
Concentrando toda sua capacidade de concentração naquela busca desenfreada.  
  
Por um momento seu ser havia admitido que não havia nada a se fazer. Admitindo que aquilo que se passara devia ser apenas um momento isolado.   
  
Porque não havia a menor possibilidade dela ser sua.  
  
Mas uma luz de esperança o fazia recusar-se a aceitar tal fato. De que ele não passava de um derrotado.   
  
Em um ato reflexo, seus músculos contraíram-se e ele passou a se mover com uma rapidez fora do normal.  
  
Para onde suas pernas compridas o levavam, era um mistério.  
  
Seu espírito clamava apenas para que fosse para perto dela.  
  
O gosto dos lábios doces, ainda impregnado nos seus, era sua única motivação.  
  
O desejo de mais.  
  
Então ele correu, o mais que pôde. Até cansar-se. E mesmo assim ele não parou. Havia urgência na situação. Muita urgência.  
  
Foi encontrá-la sentada na beira da calçada, cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, encolhida.   
  
Ela pareceu sentir sua presença. Porque no mesmo minuto levantou o olhar.   
  
E ele pôde ver aquilo pelo qual procurou por toda sua vida.   
  
A garota rebelde afogava-se no próprio amor.  
  
Matando-a.   
  
Instantaneamente, ele correu ao seu encontro. Jogou-se ao chão sem pensar duas vezes. Envolveu-a em seus fortes e robustos braços, em um abraço delicado e seguro.  
  
Sentindo a necessidade de resgatá-la de sua loucura.  
  
Ela aconchegou-se em seu peito, como um filhote aninha-se perto de seu progenitor.  
  
Então ele entendeu-a, por completo, pela primeira vez.  
  
A única coisa da qual ela precisava, era de amor.   
  
De carinho.  
  
De alguém que a fizesse se sentir que não estava só neste mundo.  
  
Pensou nos amigos.  
  
Eles haviam abandonado-a, justamente quando ela mais precisara.  
  
Haviam induzido em sua mente falsas esperanças de que ele voltaria.   
  
Muito embora ele realmente tivesse voltado.   
  
E a família?  
  
Apenas apontavam dedos, criticando-a. Mostrando como ela era incapaz. Como ela devia ser castigada.  
  
Nenhum incomodou-se realmente com o que ela sentia.  
  
Com carinho, ele acariciava sua face, refazendo aqueles contornos delicados inúmeras vezes. Sem nunca cansar-se.   
  
Os lábios contraídos em felicidade e paixão.  
  
Beijou-a.  
  
Como nunca pensara em beijar alguém na sua vida.  
  
A próxima coisa de que se lembrou é de estar praticamente arrombando a porta de seu apartamento. Pressupunha que o lugar do encontro de lá não ficava muito longe.  
  
Os lábios pareciam não querer separarem-se, em uma busca insana um pelo outro.  
  
Mantinham-se unidos pelas mãos afoitas, a brincarem com as curvas de seus corpos já formados.   
  
Ele a colocou no chão, com delicadeza. Muito embora mantinha-a habilmente junta ao seu corpo em chamas.  
  
Ardendo de um desejo quase enlouquecedor.  
  
Incontrolável.  
  
Talvez ele não pudesse mais parar a partir daquele momento.  
  
Aquela garota, outrora menina ingênua, agora o tirava do sério.  
  
Fazia-o desejar tombá-la ali, no meio da sala, e fazer de seu belo corpo sua morada eterna.  
  
Era uma mulher agora.  
  
O seu anjo vindo do inferno, especialmente para fazer de seu ser um escravo das vontades.  
  
Em um perigoso jogo de caça e caçador, onde os papéis invertiam-se com grande freqüência.  
  
A voz falhada e rouca conseguiu murmurar ao pé de seu ouvido o quanto ele a amava. O quanto havia sofrido em seus Anos Escuros. O quanto arrependia-se amargamente de ter abandonado-a à própria sorte.   
  
E implorava para que ela o perdoasse.  
  
Que lhe desse mais uma chance.  
  
Que lhe desse a oportunidade de fazê-la feliz, como ele sabia que há muito tempo ela não era.  
  
Jurou que não mais a deixaria.  
  
Que iria até o Inferno, se ela pedisse.  
  
Então, soltando-se por um momento daquela boca sedenta e afoita, ela pediu apenas para que ele a fizesse sua, para todo o sempre.  
  
Só aquilo bastava.  
  
O próximo passo foi óbvio.  
  
Ambos consumiam-se.  
  
Amavam-se.  
  
Provavam dos prazeres carnais desta vida mundana.  
  
Até o momento em que ele acabou-se no seu belo corpo.  
  
E os seres jazeram semi-adormecidos, um nos braços do outro.


	20. Enganos podem causar tragédias

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 18 – Enganos podem causar tragédias**  
  
  
Ela andava rumo à sua casa com passos demorados. Não havia pressa em chegar.   
  
Ela bem sabia que não haveria ninguém para recepcioná-la.  
  
Andando sozinha pelas ruas, meditando.  
  
Assim andara por toda a semana.  
  
O encontro com o seu único amor a fizera pensar muito nos últimos tempos. Coisas que precisavam ser reavaliadas.   
  
Ocupara seu tempo todo com essa tarefa.  
  
Agora o futuro lhe parecia tão promissor! Tão belo!  
  
Tinha tudo para dar certo.  
  
Pensou em correr para casa. Há uma altura dessas, seu envelope já deveria ter chegado.   
  
Pensou nos momentos agradáveis que passou com o rapaz que fora o motivo de sua ruína e sua salvação ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Pensou no que faria a partir daquele momento.  
  
E acabou nem notando quando suas pernas levaram-na até a porta do sobrado.   
  
Não tardou a liberar a entrada e transpassá-la com euforia. Como há muito tempo não tinha.  
  
Em cima da mesa, um pequeno envelope de cor amarelada, puxando para o creme. Estava endereçado à sua pessoa. Um sorriso satisfeito cobriu-lhe os lábios. Ela não conseguiu disfarçar a repentina alegria.   
  
Depressa, jogou-se no sofá da sala, tomando o cuidado de escancarar as cortinas antes de adentrar no ambiente. Fechou os olhos quando os raios solares lhe tocaram a face pálida, outrora morta. Mas agora ela estava cheia de vida novamente.  
  
Abriu o envelope, e consumiu seus escritos com voracidade acima do normal. Riu alto quando terminou.  
  
Ali estava a confirmação de sua longa espera.  
  
De seu segundo maior segredo. Único, agora que o maior deles havia sido revelado.  
  
A nova vida lhe aguardava em Londres, onde arranjara uma bolsa em uma renomada faculdade, emprego, moradia. Seria uma renomada designer, assim como sempre sonhara. Teria seu lugar no mundo. Sua Harley Davison, para andar sem rumo pelos arredores do Big-Ben. Seria finalmente feliz.  
  
Pensou quando iria contar-lhe. Ele, com toda certeza, a acompanharia. Estava certa disso. Ele dissera que iria até o Inferno se fosse preciso.  
  
Gritou por alguém no silêncio daquela manhã. Nenhuma resposta. Pensou o quanto a situação havia se invertido. Agora era ela quem procurava respostas onde não existiriam, e nunca haveriam de existir.  
  
Procurou por toda a casa em busca de algum sinal de vida humana conhecida, mas a única coisa que achou foi um bolo na geladeira que não estava ali na noite passada.  
  
Suspirou.  
  
Aquela dor no peito retornou. Incômoda.   
  
A dor que lhe indicava o quanto estava só.  
  
Aos poucos, lágrimas outrora inexistentes formaram em seus belos olhos verdes, agora cristalinos como o diamante.   
  
Sabia que estava completamente só naquela casa.  
  
Como sempre estivera.  
  
A solidão em seu ser cresceu, a cada minuto mais. Mais. Mais. Até sufocar-lhe a alma, e lhe ferir o coração mais uma vez.  
  
Os anos haviam tornado-a ainda mais fraca do que quando criança. A Máscara Negra existia apenas para protegê-la do mundo. Já diziam os sábios que a melhor defesa é o ataque.  
  
Um soluço sentido e machucado escapou-lhe da garganta. Como se o ferimento em seu peito estivesse aumentando.  
  
Parou para escutar.   
  
Nada mais que o silêncio.  
  
Cortado apenas pelo arfar de seu peito ansioso.  
  
Olhou para si própria. Ainda era uma sombra. Mas agora seus contornos escurecidos pareciam tênues.   
  
As linhas divisórias da loucura e da sanidade estavam se apagando.  
  
Justamente quando ela estava voltando.  
  
Algo em seu ser não quis entregar-se novamente.   
  
A dor fora tanta, que, quando sua alma cansada experimentara a felicidade por poucos momentos, acendera uma chama forte e persistente de esperança.  
  
Quando viu-se, as pernas a levavam para longe de sua morada, do que outrora fora seu Buraco Escuro, em busca do que deveria ser sua família.  
  
As novidades latiam em sua mente.  
  
Ela precisava gritar aos quatro cantos que não era uma inútil como todos imaginavam. Que não era uma rebelde sem causa alguma. Queria mostrar que sua causa estava bem debaixo de seus narizes, o tempo todo. E nenhum tivera a solidariedade de estender uma mão.  
  
Precisava sentir que não era rejeitada pela própria família.  
  
A porta fechou-se rapidamente atrás da figura apressada que por ela saía.   
  
Logo ganhou as ruas. Para onde seu coração parecia encher-se mais de esperanças.  
  
Caminhou por algum tempo.   
  
Chegou a um lugar que ela bem conhecia. Estivera ali diversas vezes. Mas em um tempo tão distante que ela já não tinha toda a certeza de que era aquele mesmo.   
  
Observou-o melhor, com os olhos da alma. Aquele lugar ainda mantinha seu ar vazio. Não podia estar errada.  
  
Era mesmo a mansão Daidoudji.  
  
Sua boca murmurou algumas palavras, em um murmúrio silencioso. Logo ela pareceu sumir no ar.  
  
Apenas para reaparecer em algum lugar dentro daquela enorme residência.   
  
Seus sentidos gritavam. De um modo que a fazia ter certeza de que iria cair ao chão a qualquer minuto. Sua dor matando-a a punhaladas secas da faca afiada da solidão.   
  
Sabia que estava invadindo uma propriedade alheia. Não era uma convidada. Mas a incessante dor em seu peito a fazia esquecer de todas as regras da sociedade, em busca de uma resposta que apaziguasse seus tormentos. Que lhe mostrasse o quão errada estava em pensar que estava só.  
  
Aquele sentimento negro tomando seu peito, como se fosse sufocá-la no minuto seguinte.  
  
Passou por mais um dos inúmeros corredores. Nem sinal de ninguém. Muito embora ela sentisse cheiro de gente em algum lugar. Gente feliz, alegre, contente. Podia até ouvir suas gargalhadas ecoarem de um modo insano em sua mente. Como se existissem com a missão de atormentá-la ainda mais.  
  
Ela conhecia aquelas vozes todas.  
  
E como bem conhecia.  
  
Em breve, as vozes tornaram-se reais, e ela pôde ver uma pequena reunião ocorrer no salão principal da mansão. Todos sentados em volta de uma grande mesa de mogno, com lugares para mais de uma dúzia de pessoas.   
  
À cabeceira, a dona da mansão. Sonomi Daidoudji.  
  
Na ordem horária, ela podia ver cada uma daquelas fisionomias.  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol.  
  
Seu amado Shaoran.   
  
O sorriso mostrou-se de leve e rápido em sua face.  
  
Depois morreu novamente.  
  
Yue...   
  
Ele não estava com ela. Como jurara antigamente.  
  
E Touya...  
  
Seu irmão não estava com ela. Havia preferido estar com uma pessoa que nem lhe dizia respeito do que com ela. Havia trocado-a por uma estranha que vez ou outra ia em sua casa.   
  
E...  
  
Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pesarosas novamente.   
  
Mirou a carta em suas mãos. Em sua ânsia pela verdade, a trouxera consigo.  
  
Voltou novamente a atenção para a sala.  
  
A cena era tão bela...  
  
Xícaras de chá espalhadas para cada um dos convidados e anfitriãs. Biscoitos dos mais diversos sabores, formas e coloridos. Aromas inebriantes, de um momento feliz.  
  
Escutou atentamente quando aquela voz parabenizou a garota de cabelos acinzentados pela vaga na faculdade de Administração.   
  
A voz que deveria estar parabenizando-a por conquista tão gloriosa.  
  
A voz de seu pai.  
  
Um soluço escapou-lhe dos lábios, sem querer.  
  
Como se seu espírito tivesse morrido, em uma tragédia sem fim.  
  
Uma cabeça virou-se em sua direção.   
  
Seu amado lhe vira, do modo como apenas os amantes se reconhecem.   
  
De um salto só correu ao seu encontro.   
  
No exato momento de pegá-la em seus braços, antes que seu corpo trêmulo caísse ao chão frio e ali jazesse.  
  
A respiração era ofegante, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para o ar entrar em seus pulmões.   
  
Ela fechou os olhos.   
  
Duas lágrimas salobras escorreram.  
  
Todos se espantaram.  
  
A muralha de rocha maciça estava chorando.  
  
Depois de quase cinco anos.  
  
Mais lágrimas.  
  
Uma a uma, dolorosas.  
  
Matando-a.  
  
O rapaz chamou-a pelo nome, desesperado. Tentando exaustivamente não deixá-la cair em sua própria loucura outra vez.  
  
Tarde demais.  
  
Os olhos verdes, antes cheios de vida outra vez, apagaram-se.  
  
E foram consumidos pelo fogo do ódio.   
  
Aquele fogo maldito e mortal.  
  
Recobrando as forças , de maneira terrível, diga-se de passagem, ela pôs-se de pé.  
  
Os olhos mirando cada um dos presentes.  
  
Cheios de ódio e mágoa.  
  
Abriu a boca, na infrutífera tentativa de dizer algo.  
  
O ar escapou, produzindo o som de um lamento funesto, vindo dos habitantes do Rio Estige.   
  
Virou-se, dando às costas para o mundo.  
  
Exatamente como o mundo havia lhe dado as costas.   
  
Uma idéia assassina lhe passou em mente.  
  
A idéia que ela pensara não ser mais precisa.  
  
Ainda mirou o único que não merecia saber de seus planos antes de sumir depois de uma porta, em um dos infindáveis corredores daquela mansão.  
  
O ápice do pesadelo estava prestes a começar...  



	21. Balada de suicídio

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo.  
_  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 19 – Balada de suicídio**  
  
  
Sorri com seu jeito faceiro e gracioso,  
Olhando em meus olhos, entrando em minha mente,  
Como se eu fosse um nada, e tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Eu sei que não posso me livrar de tal tormento,  
Que você vai estar ali quando eu fechar os olhos,  
Que vai me matar aos poucos de desgraça.  
  
Eu não posso me livrar desta minha trágica sina...  
É como um castigo pelo que fiz no passado;  
É como a condenação de todos os meus pecados.  
  
Eu já tentei esquecer o que houve algum dia;  
Já fiz de tudo, e tudo mesmo eu tentei,  
Mas falhar já faz parte do meu cotidiano.  
  
Estou acostumada  
  
A sempre perder minhas idéias e convicções  
Em sentidos que não posso entender finalmente  
E que ficam perdidos em algum lugar na memória;  
  
A sempre perceber o quanto estou só neste mundo,  
Que o grito de socorro explode de minha garganta  
E a multidão passa ao meu lado sem me notar;  
  
A sempre perceber que me esqueceram, de alguma forma,  
Ficando parada em algum momento terrível  
Do qual eu não consigo nem posso me livrar.  
  
Então vejo que minha vida não valeu a pena  
E eu não passo de um estorvo no mundo,  
Um ninguém a caminhar pela face da Terra.  
  
Eu sinto  
  
O vazio em meu peito crescer mais e mais  
E não caber em si nem poder esconder –  
É realmente triste assistira à própria morte,  
  
Ao próprio enterro, em uma cova escura e fria  
Que existe apenas em sua própria cabeça,  
Mas que o faz ter certeza de que o fim chega.  
  
Assistindo seu corpo consumindo-se em dores e tristezas,  
Seu espírito lutando com todas as forças contra isso  
E debatendo-se em seu desespero sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Eu posso sentir que deixei muita coisa para trás,  
Oportunidades escaparem pelos vãos dos dedos  
Sem ter como impedir o já tão evidente.  
  
O passado não volta,  
  
E se voltasse, com toda certeza eu não estaria assim,  
Acabada, reduzida ao pó da existência humana,  
Enojada de mim mesma, como um reles maltrapilho.  
  
Talvez estivesse correndo, alegre, por um parque qualquer,  
O cheiro de grama fresca como uma canção de ninar,  
O vento a sussurra nos ouvidos belos contos-de-fada.  
  
Ou quem sabe rindo de uma graça qualquer,  
Com um punhado de amigos ao redor da lareira,  
Relembrando os juvenis tempos de brincadeiras.  
  
Mas minha vida é tão negra quanto as Trevas Eternas,  
E meu coração tocado pelo próprio Lúcifer  
Cansou-se das dores desta vida desgostosa.  
  
No espelho  
  
Vejo apenas o que restou de um passado glorioso,  
Cinzas de algo que um dia remoto existiu de verdade,  
Sopradas ao vento, como um tênue reflexo do que foi;  
  
Um corpo nu, desprovido de suas crenças e sua fé,  
Maculado pela raiva e pelo ódio infinitos,  
Fraca carne fustigada pela solidão;  
  
Manchado do que seria seu próprio sangue,  
Arrancado à unha em um momento de fúria  
Fruto do descontrole da mente atormentada.  
  
A insanidade tingindo suas faces de expressões apáticas,  
Demonstrando que não se incomodam mais com o mundo  
Nem ligam se alguma hora terá mesmo de partir-se.  
  
Essa sou eu.  
  
Ou pelo menos o monstro que restou depois de tudo,  
Do cansaço, da fadiga das coisas terrenas e concretas.  
Apenas um rastro de escuridão negra e fétida.  
  
Não sei mais quem sou, nem o que um dia fui,  
Porque perdi minhas memórias ao condenar-me  
A esta sentença impiedosa e sem volta.  
  
Penso que será melhor para mim mesma  
Pois enfim terei a tão esperada liberdade  
Para voar no infinito céu azul  
  
E tocar as estrelas cintilantes bem de perto,  
Esconder-me atrás de alguma nuvem macia,  
Olhando para baixo com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Velando  
  
Por quem, infelizmente, tive de deixar  
Quando cumpri minha dura jornada de passagem  
E quase me esqueci dos que ficaram a viver.  
  
Aqueles mesmos que um dia deram-me as costas  
E fizeram parte do que sou hoje:  
Esta sombra negra e sem vida no céu da noite.  
  
Não os culpo, nem descarrego meu desgosto.  
Afinal, meu destino fui eu quem fez  
Quando escolhi fazer meu coração parar de bater.  
  
Eles estão ainda trancados no meu coração.  
Eu continuo amando-os, indiferente das circunstâncias,  
Mesmo que eles próprios houvessem me matado.  
  
Acabou,  
  
Agora que sinto o sopro de vida varrido de meu peito,  
Mandado para longe, para algum lugar no limbo,  
Onde talvez permaneça por toda a eternidade.  
  
A vista turva mirando os pulsos sangrando,  
A consciência perdida momento a momento,  
A dor lascinante correndo em minha espinha.  
  
Então tudo perdeu sua cor natural,  
O brilho dos meus olhos se extinguiu,  
Enfim curvando-se perante o chão frio e duro,  
  
Onde meu corpo tombou em um baque surdo,  
Tombou ruidoso dentre o tumular silêncio,  
Para nunca mais voltar a andar pelos caminhos.  
  
O fim.  
  
Eu posso sentir o bafo frio da morte em meu rosto,  
Seus dedos macabros ferindo minha carne sem vida,  
Sua gargalhada insana ecoando em minha mente;  
  
A escuridão eterna tomando à força meu corpo,  
Embora meu coração ainda bata fraco, muito fraco,  
Resistindo ao que já estava fadado a acontecer.  
  
A consciência se esvaecendo, pouco a pouco,  
Tentando livrar-se dos últimos traços da dor,  
Indo-se para nunca mais voltar.  
  
Aqui vai ser minha tumba eterna,  
Diante da janela, onde eu possa ver as estrelas,  
Afogada em uma poça vermelha de desgraça.  
  
No final das contas, Deus teve piedade de mim...


	22. Correndo contra o tempo

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 20 – Correndo contra o tempo**  
  
  
O peito novamente apertado. Ele já não mais sabia quando fora a última vez que esteve livre daquela sensação incômoda e impertinente. Devia fazer mais ou menos dois ou três dias, mas parecia quase um século todo.  
  
Era como se sua cabeça latejasse, e seu peito estivesse prestes a ser esmagado por mãos impiedosas, dilacerados por um punhal invisível. Como se seu coração fosse estrangulado, pouco a pouco. Sangrando até murchar de desespero.  
  
Tinha a nítida impressão de que o tempo era escasso, e que se não se apressasse, seria tarde demais.  
  
A péssima impressão de que era impotente contra as vontades do mundo.  
  
O terrível pressentimento de que ele não conseguiria.   
  
Consumindo-o com uma ferocidade absurda. Muito mais que absurda.  
  
Os sentidos gritando em desespero, pressentindo um mal muito maior do que sua mente poderia imaginar. Entrando em confronto um com os outros, insanos, como se fossem inimigos.  
  
Ele tinha plena consciência de que se a situação não impusesse urgência, ele cairia desfalecido no meio da rua, incapaz de prosseguir o caminho.  
  
As pernas compridos levavam-no, velozes, para onde quer que ele quisesse ser levado. Passos largos faziam um barulho suave e cadenciado contra o cimento.  
  
Tinha pressa. Muita pressa.  
  
Cada vez mais seu peito arfava em busca de ar, tentando sobrepor-se àquela dor horrenda que o fazia cambalear.  
  
A cabeça começava a doer demais para que pudesse suportar.  
  
Tudo estava indo de mal a pior.  
  
Desde o momento que ela fora-se de seus braços, raivosamente percorrendo o comprido corredor, até desaparecer atrás de uma porta.  
  
A lembrança daquele ser tropeçando em sua própria desgraça passava em sua mente como se fosse um filme de terror. Cena após cena, caindo num buraco sem fim. Vendo o final se aproximar a galopes furiosos.  
  
Balançou ligeiramente a cabeça; tinha de espantar aqueles pensamentos funestos rapidamente, ou acabaria por não chegar.  
  
Apertou ainda mais os passos, tentando poupar um escasso tempo que ele não tinha.  
  
Dobrou uma esquina, e viu as cerejeiras em flor colorirem a paisagem com seu suave cor-de-rosa. O aroma doce invadiu seu ser, inebriando-o de uma forma absurda. Fez sua dor praticamente dobrar em uma loucura que parecia nunca ter fim.  
  
Teve de trancar todas aquelas atormentadoras sensações em um canto obscuro de seu espírito. Nada podia atrapalhar-lhe naquele momento. Nada mesmo.  
  
Tão concentrado em manter-se no caminho, mal notou quando chegou finalmente à porta de um bem aprumado sobrado. Respirou com certo alívio à visão daquele lugar. Mas tal sensação logo foi esquecida, porque aquele ligeiro incômodo tornou-se um latejar incessante e insuportável.  
  
As mãos trêmulas e molhadas de um suor frio procuraram com pressa a campainha, sentindo que o tempo escorria como areia na ampulheta. Apenas o barulho agudo soou pelo silêncio tumular. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, de alto a baixo. Seu medo apenas fez-se aumentar. Cada vez mais.  
  
Nenhuma resposta veio, nem no princípio, nem no fim.  
  
Tudo estava obscuro, como um beco imundo, perante uma observação mais atenta. Parecia que não havia ninguém em casa.  
  
Mas seus sentidos em estado de alerta teimavam em apontar que as aparências poderiam muito bem estar enganadas.  
  
Esperou, mais e mais, até que seu amor vez soar um clamor mais alto, e ele finalmente cansou-se de esperar. Tentou abrir de algum jeito a porta de entrada, mas só conseguiu perante o sussurro silencioso de algumas palavras místicas.  
  
O caos surgiu perante seus olhos.  
  
As coisas espalhadas pelo chão, jogadas em um momento de fúria imensa. Um rastro da mais completa destruição rumo o andar de cima. Como se alguém tivesse tido um ataque de loucura e tentado extravasar.  
  
Aquilo lembrava o Inferno.  
  
Chamou por alguém, mas não ouve resposta outra vez. Parecia que não havia mesmo ninguém em casa.   
  
Muito embora ele soubesse que era só apenas uma impressão, porque, em algum canto, ele podia senti-La.  
  
Muito fraca. Mas ele A sentia.  
  
Um grito de horror tentou escapar de sua garganta, mas a única coisa que fez-se ouvir foi um gemido rouco e falhado, impedido de prosseguir por uma boa razão.  
  
Aquela dor, que outrora não passava de um simples incômodo, agora era a causa de seu martírio, do que parecia ser seu sofrimento eterno.  
  
De dois em dois, subiu a escada. Seus olhos recém-libertos da escuridão rastrearam os cantos, para desviar de algo que porventura atravessasse seu caminho desesperado.   
  
Toda a casa, de fato, encontrava-se às escuras, em um breu total e caótico.   
  
E a bagunça seguia-se por toda a parte.  
  
Um som absurdamente alto veio-lhe aos ouvidos sensíveis.   
  
Acordes de guitarra, ritmo marcado pela bateria. Uma voz berrando mil e uma desavenças. Proclamando aos quatro ventos suas ideologias suicidas. Mostrando sua dor através de uma melodia pesada e uma letra depressiva.  
  
Um cheiro anormal de sangue invadia-lhe as narinas, fazendo-o ter vontade de vomitar as próprias entranhas.  
  
Outro arrepio medonho lhe atravessou a espinha, de um modo incontrolável.  
  
Ele bem sabia que podia ser tarde.  
  
A porta daquele cômodo encontrava-se trancada. Tentou abri-la pelos modos convencionais, e não conseguiu. Tentou pelos extraordinários, mas também não obteve sucesso. Parecia que ela sabia que alguém poderia tentar esse meio especial.   
  
A única opção que lhe restou foi usar a força.  
  
Tomou distância e, em um pontapé só, fez a porta vir abaixo, quebrando as dobradiças.  
  
E o que seus olhos viram, fizeram-no ter pesadelos por muitas noites.  
  
A cena mais grotesca e mórbida que presenciara em sua vida toda.  
  
Mais caos. O completo. O definitivo.   
  
As coisas anormalmente fora de seu lugar.  
  
E um rastro de sangue, escorrendo ainda quente e fresco.  
  
O cenário de uma verdadeira tragédia.  
  
Um corpo caindo em uma poça vermelha de desgraças.  
  
Um corpo belo e esguio, outrora cheio de porte e vida.  
  
Mas que agora não passava de algo morto.   
  
Lágrimas formaram-lhe nos olhos, mas ele tinha de ser forte para enfrentar a situação.  
  
Aproximou-se, o mais rápido que podia. Agarrou aquela garota em queda na própria loucura.   
  
Ela estava fraca, muito fraca.   
  
Seu rosto já pálido, ainda mais alvo.  
  
Os olhos opacos, sem vida.  
  
A respiração lenta e falhada.  
  
E seu corpo todo manchado do próprio sangue.  
  
Dois cortes profundos em cada um dos pulsos.  
  
Dos quais o líquido vermelho escorria em abundância. Uma fonte de desgraças.  
  
Sem pensar em mais nada, pegou aquele corpo quase sem vida em seu colo, contaminando-se com aquele desespero.   
  
Ele estava frio. Quase gélido.  
  
Ele sabia que restava pouco tempo...


	23. Espera insana

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 21 – Espera insana**  
  
  
Ele encontrava-se sentado em uma das inúmeras cadeiras daquele corredor movimentado. Alheio à qualquer coisa que ocorresse ao seu redor.  
  
Àquela altura, não importava muita coisa.  
  
Na verdade, nada mais importava.  
  
Porque o único pensamento a lhe passar pela mente era vê-la correndo novamente, como a vira naquele instante, quando seu corpo finalmente foi seu. Vê-la sorridente, saltitante.  
  
Era tão bom saber que ela estava feliz...  
  
Mas, agora ela havia entregado-se ao seu sofrimento, num momento de loucura maior.  
  
Seu coração estrangulava-se à mínima lembrança de que ela não agüentaria tamanho desgosto.  
  
Desgosto por perceber que estava sozinha no mundo. Que sua própria família havia lhe renegado.  
  
Não era por menos.  
  
Se fosse com ele, também seria o mesmo.  
  
A cabeça pesava, confusa, aturdida demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Estava apoiada nas mãos.   
  
Era muito para se agüentar.  
  
Haveria de prosseguir?  
  
Passos apressados e nervosos ouviram-se, em meio aos sons cadenciados, dos quais seus ouvidos já haviam acostumado-se. Ele bem sabia quem eram. Sabia pelo sentido. Não conhecer era burrice.  
  
Os olhos inchados e vermelhos desviaram-se do chão, e miraram com desgosto àquelas pessoas.  
  
Como poderiam estar ali depois de tudo?  
  
Enojado daquelas presenças, ele seguiu-se analisando-os com cautela. Percebendo uma mistura de sentimentos sinistros, a mancharem suas faces com expressões depressivas.  
  
Mas, depois daquilo tudo, ele não conseguia sentir pena.  
  
Em pouco tempo, todos aqueles passos aproximaram-se por demais, de modo que seu olhar levantou-se, em muito. Encarando a todos com descaso. Como se não passassem de nada.  
  
Pôde ver a todos.  
  
A jovem de cabelos acinzentados e feições maternais, derramando um pranto sentido, sem forças para caminhar por si só.  
  
O rapaz de olhos calmos e perfil gentil, serio, quieto, amparando sua companheira.  
  
O impetuoso guardião da Lua, seu rosto deformado por raiva.  
  
O mais velho dos dois irmãos, de voz austera e modos severos, a expressão contraída em preocupação extrema.  
  
E, por final, o patriarca dos Kinomoto.  
  
Todos, sem exceção, mirando-o com indagações no olhar. Buscando respostas para aquela situação trágica.  
  
Aquilo só o fez odiá-los ainda mais.  
  
O homem mais velho adiantou-se um pouco mais dos outros, outrora calmo, agora ansioso e nervoso. Os olhos enxutos de mais e mais lágrimas, sem poder conter mais suas dores de pai.  
  
Que pai de merda era ele...  
  
Se fosse diferente, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido.  
  
- Onde está minha filha? – questionou, a voz embargada de emoção.  
  
O jovem mirou-o ainda mais profundamente.   
  
Aquela era uma cena cínica demais.  
  
- Está na unidade de terapia intensiva. – foi a resposta, seca e amarga.  
  
Por um momento, todos os presentes exitaram em dizer qualquer que fosse a palavra. Um tempo que pareceu eterno.  
  
- Como isso foi acontecer, Meu Deus do Céu? – alterou-se o senhor Fujitaka, levando as mãos à cabeça e andando de um lado para o outro – Como, Meu Deus? Como?  
  
- Isso você devia saber. – o jovem Li encontrava-se muito pouco disposto a aturar sentimentalismo por parte de qualquer um daqueles – Não fui eu quem causou toda essa confusão, foi?  
  
Foi a vez do jovem de feições angélicas manifestar-se. Sempre de maneira violenta. Como era seu costume.  
  
De um ímpeto, Abaixou-se, de modo que Shaoran não precisou mais levantar o olhar para encará-lo.  
  
- Diga-me moleque dos Infernos... – sua voz parecia um rosnado - ... o que aconteceu com Sakura...  
  
O truque de intimidação não funcionou daquela vez. Ele não alterou-se.  
  
- Você acertou quando mencionou o Inferno... Realmente é para lá que ela pode estar indo... – mesmo tentando parecer controlado, era evidente que seu ser mergulhava em dor.  
  
- Deixe de enigmas, Li. – interrompeu o inglês, mais sério que o costume – Queremos saber o que aconteceu com ela. Colabore.  
  
- Simples demais. Ela tentou suicídio. – aquilo parecia realmente muito simples.  
  
Por algum tempo, nenhuma das pessoas quis ou pôde se manifestar.  
  
Era sofrimento demais.  
  
Era mórbido demais.  
  
Apenas lamentos e soluços baixos. Como se todos houvessem morrido de verdade. Como se houvessem se perdido em algum lugar, sem saber a saída.  
  
- Como ela pôde cometer tamanha atrocidade? – exclamou o mais velho de todos, limpando as lágrimas dos óculos – Como ela teve coragem de fazer isso consigo mesma?   
  
Ele sabia como.  
  
- Ela tinha de tudo! – choramingou Tomoyo, abraçando ainda mais forte o amor de sua vida – Era bonita, estudava num colégio bom, tinha uma família maravilhosa, amigos... Não havia um motivo.  
  
Ele sabia que havia.  
  
Como todas aquelas pessoas podiam ser tão cínicas?  
  
Como poderiam ignorar tudo o que haviam feito a ela?  
  
Os punhos cerraram-se, em reflexo da raiva a queimar em sua alma. Era evidente a perda do controle. Em muito pouco tempo.  
  
- Devíamos tê-la levado em um psicólogo... – queixou-se Touya, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.  
  
Era justamente isso que ela menos precisava naquele momento.  
  
Reprovação.  
  
Foi o cúmulo. A gota d'água.  
  
De supetão, levantou-se.  
  
Sua figura surgiu ameaçadora perante àquelas. Ódio brilhando em seu olhar.  
  
- É só isso que vocês sabem fazer? – indagou o jovem, alterando o tom de voz – Apontar o dedo na cara dela e dizer o quanto ela não prestava?  
  
- Ela precisava de um corretivo! Ela sempre precisou! – devolveu seu irmão, também exaltando-se.  
  
- Não! – corrigiu, indignado – A única coisa de que ela precisa é atenção.  
  
- Esse é o problema! Nós sempre demos atenção demais para aquela menininha mimada! – como ele podia dizer tamanha barbaridade?  
  
- Vocês a mataram de desgosto! – berrou Li, não contendo-se em revolta.  
  
Os olhares espantados procuraram os dele, que, obviamente, sabiam algo mais.  
  
- Pois é... – mais contido, ele voltou a sentar-se – Se há algum culpado nesta história toda, são vocês, que negaram-se a perceber o quanto ela precisava de ajuda. Vocês, que a abandonaram no momento que ela mais precisava. Vocês, que nunca estiveram lá quando ela precisava. Vocês, que mentiram que eu não tardaria a voltar.  
  
Diante de tal argumento, o que fazer para protestar?  
  
Não havia o que dizer.  
  
Apenas o silêncio.  
  
Que foi quebrado um tempo depois, pelo rapaz, que, sonhador, pôs-se a fazer seu anúncio.  
  
Havia tomado uma decisão.  
  
- Eu não quero mais saber desta terra e de vocês. – disse – Por isso, vou-me embora com ela. Vou fazê-la feliz. Vamos para Londres, estudar, casar e formar uma família. É, seremos felizes sem essa corja nojenta.  
  
Ninguém se opôs, muito embora alguns quisessem.  
  
Passos aproximaram-se, lentos e pesados.  
  
As cabeças voltaram-se à figura que se aproximava quase que instantaneamente, apreensivas.  
  
Era um homem trajando um branco maldito. Carregando uma prancheta em uma das mãos.  
  
Seu semblante era triste e cansado.  
  
Como se tivesse estado em uma árdua batalha.  
  
- A família da senhorita Kinomoto, por favor. – chamou, parecendo derrotado.  
  
Todos olharam-no ainda mais atentamente.  
  
- Eu sinto muito... – e seu olhar fixou cada um dos rostos com seriedade - ... mas não conseguimos... Ela está morrendo...


	24. Passagem

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar seu o pior pesadelo.  
_  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 22 – Passagem**  
  
  
Subitamente, os olhos escancararam-se, e puderam encarar um brilho anormal. Depois de tanto tempo, ela encontrava-se na luz novamente. Algo que a cegava de uma maneira extrema.  
  
Tentou levantar-se, e seu corpo não pesou mais que uma pluma. Sem maiores dificuldades, pôs-se de pé, a examinar atentamente ao seu redor, com grande curiosidade.  
  
Tudo era novo e velho ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Como se ela já conhecesse aquele lugar.  
  
Passo após passo, sentindo-se renovada e confortada depois de tanto sofrer, engatou uma marcha contínua, sem saber aonde ia, mas sabendo perfeitamente que chegaria.  
  
Era engraçado ter certeza de tudo e não saber de nada ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Quando sua vista acostumou-se com brilho tão incomum, ela distinguiu sombras do que parecia ser uma longa estrada.  
  
Vez ou outra seus ouvidos apurados captavam sons de um choro longínquo e funesto, e seus olhos percebiam vultos, escondidos por uma densa bruma, passaram à margem, correndo, caindo, e ficando pelo caminho.  
  
Tentou fazer seus pulmões encherem-se de mais ar, então percebeu que não precisava mais respirar.  
  
Nem seu coração batia.   
  
Olhou para si própria quando uma dor lascinante cortou-lhe os pulsos. Viu-os abertos, em uma incisão profunda e larga. Não havia sangue, mas de qualquer modo ela impressinou-se, e não olhou-o outra vez.  
  
Seguia em sua jornada solitária através do nada.  
  
Quanto tempo passou-se não podia importar.  
  
No lugar em que ela se encontrava, existia apenas a eternidade a ser contada.  
  
Nada além, nada antes.  
  
Só a eternidade.  
  
Foi então que seus olhos cansados repousaram sobre uma casa à beira do caminho. Simples, humilde, mas aconchegante. Rodeada de cerejeiras em flor.  
  
Ficou tentada a averiguar.  
  
Cedeu à vontade quando as dores nos pulsos tornaram-se insuportáveis, e os choros e lamentos em sua mente, insanos.  
  
Quem sabe encontrasse ajuda naquele lugar.  
  
Calmamente, seguiu por um caminho de pedras brancas e bem polidas, ladeada de uma grama verde e fresca, mesclada com flores de diversas espécies e cores.  
  
Parecia estar em um jardim.  
  
Estancou perante a entrada, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo.   
  
Lembrou-se de seu ato extremo então. Lembrou-se que sua tristeza havia consumido-a por inteiro.  
  
Finalmente havia definhado por completo.  
  
Então aquela devia ser a morte.  
  
Nem de longe parecia terrível como lhe contaram.  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma figura gentil que apontou pela entrada, sorridente. Com as mãos, fez sinal para que entrasse, e ela também entendeu que era para sentir-se à vontade.  
  
De alguma maneira, aquela pessoa lhe era familiar. Ela bem sabia quem era. Só não conseguia dizer seu nome. Havia alguma lógica maior que impedia.   
  
Aquela mulher baixinha e de longos cabelos cinzentos afastou uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha para que ela pudesse sentar-se. Os vivos olhos verdes a brilharem de felicidade ao mirarem-na.   
  
Ofereceu chá com biscoitos.  
  
Ela passou a comer com vontade, enquanto a outra apenas sorria.  
  
Já eram amigas, nas leis, sem nem terem trocado uma palavra sequer.  
  
A mulher apenas a observá-la, alegre e satisfeita.  
  
- Faz parte da boa educação oferecer comida aos recém-chegados. – sua voz doce e melodiosa disse em meio a um sorriso – Eles ainda estão presos aos dilemas. Ainda precisam sentirem-se humanos.  
  
A garota sorriu em resposta, ainda saboreando o gosto de canela dos biscoitos. Mas ela sabia que em breve não precisaria mais daquilo.  
  
Depois do último gole do chá, ela estava pronta para cotar sua história, como era de praxe.  
  
- O que você faz aqui? – indagou, como se aquela conversação já estivesse programada em sua mente.  
  
A mulher riu-se.  
  
- Eu, assim como você, morri, minha querida. – mesmo falando de tal assunto, o sorriso não saía de seus lábios – Mas se você se refere ao motivo, eu posso contar minha história. Tem tempo, ou já encontrou seu caminho?  
  
- Eu sei que este é o caminho. Apenas preciso chegar no final. – respondeu.  
  
Então ela ficou séria de repente.  
  
- Isso significa que você vai para os Confins, não é mesmo? – questionou, visivelmente triste.  
  
- Se esse é o fim, eu acho que vou. – de alguma maneira, aquilo também a entristeceu, mesmo não entendendo o porquê.  
  
- É uma pena, para uma jovem tão bela... – lamentou-se, fitando mesa – Acho então que sua estada aqui deve ser muito boa. Serão os últimos momentos.  
  
Sakura nada respondeu. Aquietou-se ainda mais em um canto.  
  
O silêncio eterno seguiu-se.  
  
- Coma mais biscoitos, querida. – por fim ofereceu-lhe, empurrando à sua direção um prato repleto deles.  
  
Não fazendo-se de rogada, ela aceitou, e novamente pôs-se a comer com vontade.  
  
- Sabe... – então ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, ajeitando as longas madeixas cinzas para trás do ombro - ...às vezes eu volto... Eu vejo como está o mundo. Depois eu retorno para cá.  
  
- Vai ver seus familiares? – perguntou, curiosa.  
  
- Eu não me lembro deles. – respondeu, o olhar melancólico – Quando chegamos aqui, faz parte do processo esquecer-se de quem ficou. Já faz tanto tempo que eu não lembro nem meu nome.  
  
- Mas eu não vou importar-me em esquecer. – disse a garota – Eu deixei muita dor para trás.  
  
- E vai encontrar mais dor à frente. – murmurou, não sendo ouvida.  
  
- Você quer voltar ao mundo algum dia? – indagou novamente.  
  
- Meu destino não é esse. Eu estou no meio do caminho. Minha missão é voltar, ajudar a quem precisa. – ela parecia gostar de tamanha curiosidade.  
  
- E quem você ajuda? – seguiu-se o interrogatório.  
  
- Uma garotinha... – seu semblante tão alegre fechou-se em tristeza – Ela vai ter problemas no futuro.  
  
- O que vai acontecer? – de repente, ela sentiu urgência em saber.  
  
- Ela vai se matar... – e encheu mais uma xícara de chá – Eu a entendo... A família a abandonou, assim como a minha fez. Abandonou-me quando ia me casar. Justo no momento mais feliz da minha vida.  
  
- Às vezes, as coisas não são corretas. – ela identificou-se com o caso, embora não conseguisse se lembrar de nada.  
  
- Incorreto é deixar o mundo quando existe um amor maior que todos... – queixou-se, pensativa.  
  
Amor...  
  
Essa palavra não soava-lhe estranha de todo.  
  
Como se em algum dia já houvesse habitado seu ser.  
  
Um dia longe, mas um dia.  
  
Quando ela era feliz e não sabia.  
  
Ao contrário do que deveria acontecer, ela não esqueceu-se de si mesma. Cada vez mais lembrava-se, diante de uma mulher estupefata.  
  
Tudo pareceu confuso.  
  
Ela não devia estar ali.  
  
Devia estar com seu amado Shaoran, gozando dos prazeres da vida.  
  
Uma tontura a fez apoiar a cabeça nas mãos. Vozes faziam-se soar em sua mente.  
  
Diziam para desligar os aparelhos que ela não sabia quais eram.  
  
Vozes frias e derrotadas mandavam matá-la de uma vez só.  
  
Não podiam prorrogar vida inútil.  
  
Ela era um caso perdido.  
  
Movida por palavras tão aterrorizadoras, ela levantou-se, e saiu em disparada, correndo contra os fatos.  
  
Tomou o caminho de volta pela Longa Estrada.  
  
Correndo o mas que podia.  
  
Sua cabeça pesando, confusa e atormentada.  
  
Lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.  
  
Os pulsos doendo mais do que nunca.  
  
Doendo tanto, mas tanto, que ela acabou por cair no meio do caminho, incapaz de dar um passo sequer.  
  
A última coisa que ela soube antes de não saber de mais nada e que as vozes gritavam, aturdidas:  
  
- Ela está voltando...  



	25. Caminhando pela estrada de tijolos amare...

**

Promessas  


**_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar o seu maior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 23 – Caminhando pela estrada de tijolos amarelos**  
  
  
O jovem acariciava sua face delicada com ternura. Pensando em tudo o que ocorrera, há nem uma semana.  
  
Parecia muito mais tempo do que realmente era.  
  
Ali, deitada num leito hospitalar, ela parecia adormecida em algum bom sonho. Não era notável o quanto havia sofrido.  
  
Suas feições eram serenas, tranqüilas. Cansadas, apesar de tudo. Mas imensamente belas.  
  
Parecia uma trabalhada escultura.  
  
Às vezes ela deixava ver um sorriso a iluminar suas feições durante os sonhos. O que estaria vendo?  
  
Ele então não agüentava, e sorria também, sufocado por sentimentos grandiosos e incontestáveis. Como todo apaixonado, que assume sua tolice perante a humanidade.  
  
Desde que o pesadelo começara, ele andara pensando. Em todas as coisas que aconteceram, em como aconteceram. As desgraças que, uma após a outra, assolaram sua vida. Em como tudo pareceu perdido e sem esperanças.  
  
Agora, naquele estado de dormência, não parecia a causa de tantos de seus tormentos.  
  
Parecia apenas uma criatura saída de algum conto de fadas. Uma princesa.  
  
E ele não saíra nem por um momento de seu lado. Sempre estivera ali, para correr se fosse preciso.  
  
Para morrer, se ela não resistisse.  
  
Mas agora tudo não passava de lembranças de um sonho ruim. Um sonho que já havia passado. Graças à Divina Providência.  
  
Sentado ao seu lado, recostado preguiçosamente em uma cadeira fria, contemplando-a repousar. Lembrou-se do quanto seu ano fora infernal. Desde o momento que pisara naquele maldito solo, até a noite passada.  
  
Quando a hipótese de perder seu bem mais precioso fora levantada.  
  
Ela não estava lutando. Ia deixar-se derrotar de uma vez por todas. Estava indo-se.   
  
Então subitamente ela pareceu recobrar a vontade de permanecer viva, lutando contra aquela situação com todas as suas forças.  
  
E conseguira.  
  
Como era forte e valente sua menina!  
  
Segurando sua mão com gentileza, deixou aparecer a marca em seus pulsos. Cicatrizes profundas de seu maior desespero. Por onde o sangue vertera, como uma enxurrada. Por onde quase perdera a vida.  
  
De repente, ela segurou-lhe a mão, ainda com fraqueza. Num pedido silencioso para que permanecesse ao seu lado.  
  
Agora, no final das contas, apenas ele lhe restara.  
  
Ele sorriu ainda mais.  
  
Sua amada estava, pouco a pouco, despertando.  
  
E, dessa maneira, ele não estranhou quando seus olhos abriram-se, espantados. Mirando-o fixamente em busca de respostas.   
  
Suavemente, beijou sua testa, e ela sorriu de volta.  
  
- Bem-vinda de volta. – sussurrou, ao pé de seu ouvido, enquanto afastava-se para melhor observá-la.  
  
A garota suspirou apenas, cansada demais.  
  
Ele sentou-se à beira da cama, segurando com carinho uma de suas mãos.  
  
- Como se sente? – indagou, observando-a quase em êxtase.   
  
Ela ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, respirando lentamente, tentando refazer-se. Havia muito a ser dito.  
  
- O que aconteceu? – a voz fraca e rouca resolveu iniciar com outra indagação.  
  
Shaoran suspirou, e ela pôde ver lágrimas formando-se nas profundezas de seu ser. Mas ele lutava com determinação contra a tristeza. Não podia chorar justamente em momento tão feliz.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - repetiu, quase não conseguindo falar.  
  
- Eu não podia... – ele parecia não encontrar as palavras certas - ... deixá-la ir... Seria doloroso demais para mim... Eu não ia suportar.  
  
- Você foi um tolo... – repreendeu-o, fechando os olhos em um gesto de cansaço puro.  
  
- Eu sou um tolo porque amo você. – e as feições carregadas relaxaram em um sorriso amoroso, que ela recebeu de braços abertos.  
  
O rapaz beijou-lhe os lábios, transbordando em carinho. Ela retribuiu com calma.  
  
Apesar de tudo, ainda não estava em plenas forças.  
  
- Agora tudo já passou. Não precisa se preocupar mais. – sorrindo-lhe, ele abraçou-a apertado.  
  
Eles não precisaram dizer mais nada para se entenderem.   
  
O contato dos corpos saudosistas dizia tudo.  
  
As fragrâncias únicas de seus seres valiam mais que mil palavras.  
  
Mas ela, então ficou triste de repente, lembrando-se do que lhe aguardava do lado de fora daquele pequeno paraíso.  
  
E ele percebeu isso quase que de imediato.  
  
- Eu vou para casa? – indagou ela finalmente, a voz trêmula e temerosa.  
  
- Vai. – e, perante o semblante triste dela, sorriu ainda mais – Vamos para casa.  
  
O olhar da jovem levantou-se, e encontrou os dele, confuso.   
  
Ela não estava entendendo muito bem.  
  
- Você não precisa voltar para onde as pessoas não ligam para você. – explicou-se – Agora você tem um lar lhe esperando. Para viver com o homem que lhe quer por toda a eternidade.  
  
- Isso significa o quê? – indagou-lhe, confusão estampada em sua face.  
  
- Que você vai morar comigo, até irmos morar em Londres, onde vamos nos casar e formar nossa família.  
  
Ela não agüentou mais.  
  
Desabou em um choro descontrolado, agarrando-se firmemente a ele.  
  
Um choro feliz.  
  
Feliz como há algum tempo ela não era.  
  
- Você vai fazer isso para mim? – ela quase não acreditava naquelas palavras.  
  
- Isso, e muito mais. – então ele calou-a com um beijo suave e delicado, mas cheio de paixão.  
  
Ela retribuiu com igual intensidade.  
  
A saudade era tanta...  
  
Mas eles tinham um caminho para percorrer.  
  
Uma vida inteira pela frente.  
  
Porque o pesadelo finalmente acabara.  
  
E as promessas agora haviam sido cumpridas.  
  
É.  
  
No final das contas, apesar de tamanhas desgraças, o final é sempre o mesmo.  
  
"E eles foram felizes para sempre"


	26. Epílogo

**

Promessas

**  
_Quando uma simples promessa pode virar seu pior pesadelo._  
  
  
  
  
**Epílogo**  
  
  
_**Affirmation**_

**I believe the sun should never set upon an argument**

_Eu acredito que o sol nunca deve se sobrepor à razão_

**I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands**

_Eu acredito que nós depositamos nossa felicidade nas mãos das outras pessoas_

**I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you**

_Eu acredito que o gosto do fast food é tão bom porque faz mal_

**I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do**

_Eu acredito que seus pais fazem o melhor que sabem_

**I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem**

_Eu acredito que as revistas de beleza promovem a baixa auto-estima_

**I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone**

_Eu acredito que sou amado quando estou completo por mim mesmo_

**I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned**

_Eu acredito em Karma: o que você dá é o que recebe em troca_

**I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned**

_Eu acredito que você não pode apreciar o amor verdadeiro até pego por ele_

**I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side**

_Eu acredito que a grama não é mais verde do outro lado_

**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**

_Eu acredito que você não sabe o que tem até dizer adeus_

**I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality**

_Eu acredito que você não pode controlar ou escolher sua sexualidade_

**I believe that trust is more important than monogamy**

_Eu acredito que a verdade é mais importante que a monogamia_

**I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul**

_Eu acredito que seus pontos mais importantes são o coração e a alma_

**I believe that family is worth more than money or gold**

_Eu acredito que família é mais importante que dinheiro ou ouro_

**I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair**

_Eu acredito que o esforço pela liberdade financeira é injusta_

**I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires**

_Eu acredito que os únicos que não concordam são os milionários_

**I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned**

_Eu acredito em Karma: o que você dá é o que recebe em troca_

**I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned**

_Eu acredito que você não pode apreciar o amor verdadeiro até pego por ele_

**I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side**

_Eu acredito que a grama não é mais verde do outro lado_

**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**

_Eu acredito que você não sabe o que tem até dizer adeus_

**I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness**

_Eu acredito que o perdão é a chave para a sua infelicidade_

**I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed**

_Eu acredito que a felicidade do casado nega a necessidade de estar nu_

**I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists**

_Eu acredito que Deus não apóia os evangelistas da TV_

**I believe in love surviving death into eternity**

_Eu acredito que o amor sobrevive à morte, rumo à eternidade _

**I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned**

_Eu acredito em Karma: o que você dá é o que recebe em troca_

**I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned**

_Eu acredito que você não pode apreciar o amor verdadeiro até pego por ele_

**I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side**

_Eu acredito que a grama não é mais verde do outro lado_

**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**

_Eu acredito que você não sabe o que tem até dizer adeus_

Eles enfim acreditaram neles mesmos.

Acreditaram que o futuro poderia ser melhor.


End file.
